Friends for life
by Amp39
Summary: AU:What will happen to the crew when Kagome moves to America? Will everything fall apart or will Kagome come back in time to fix her friendship and life? I'm kinda back. Im working on it! PLZ R&R! UPDATED 10-24-08!
1. Chapter 1

OK. This is gonna be my first story. Im working hard on this so if there are any typos(tanisha!) or any thing else PLZ remember 3 things. 1 I am a very slow typer. 2 I read really slow( so it'll take a while to proof read). And 3 School is starting on Monday. Today is Saterday so im going to try to type as fast as I can,k. Thankyou to every one who reviewed my other fic and thankyou if you review this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Friends For Life

chap 1; Bye Kagome!

"Daddy! Daddy please. I dont want to move!" Cried a raven haired girl."I wanna stay here with my friends!"

"What? Your telling me that you would rather stay here with that sluty mother of yours and a bunch of boys!" Her father, Mr.Higurashi yelled.

"But daddy, Sango is a girl." She said back to her father trying to make a point.

"I dont care! She is a tomboy! And like I said before. Go finnish packing now!" He yelled.

"No!"

"What did you just say?" Kagome just gulped."Ok, say I do leave you here and I move alone. Your telling me that you would rather stay here and see you mother, whos a STRIPPER, bring home different men who might try to touch you in the wrong places and see her doing nasty things with them, just so that you can be with your friends. Well you know what, thats not going to happen because you will come with me. I will NOT leave my six year old daughter here to become a hooker like her mother!"

"Is that what you want Kagome. To stay here and become something that I know you dont want to be?" He asked in a calmer voise.

Kagome looked at him. Tears were forming in her eyes."NO!" She yelled right befor she turned around and ran out the house.

"KAGOME, GET BACK HERE!" Her father was outraged. He knew that it wasnt her falt that he had to come home to find his wife and so called best friend doing the do.(a/n,Tas u kno where that came from!lol) Poor Kagome was found sitting behind the couch scared becouse she thought her mom was being hurt. He needed to save her and the only way that he could was to get her out of there.

( with Kagome)

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Before she left, she had to see atleast him again."Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran into his arms. Inuyasha was a seven year old boy with long silver hair and and golden brown eyes.

"Hey kags. Whats wrong?" He was playing catch with his older brother on the front lawn.

"My dad," She said through tears."He's making me move far away with him!" Inuyasha felt a shot of pain in his heart. Kagome has been his best friend since he was two.(She was one.)He loved her with all his heart. He loved her a lot more than a friend though.

"Come on. You can hide in my room." He said walking towards the house. His brother, Sesshomaru, was greatful that Kagome came when she did. He had a date with his girlfriend in fifteen minutes but his stepmom made him play with Inuyasha before he left.

"Where is he making you move to?" Inuyasha asked as they sat down on his bed.

"I dont know but its all my moms fault. If she wouldnt have made my daddy so mad we wouldt have to leave."

"Oh." Was all that Inuyasha could say.There was a moment of silence untill Inuyasha spoke again."Hey Kags. Isnt it against the law to seperate two friends?" Kagome looked up to see if he was serious. He was. Kagome giggled and said " I can only wish Inuyasha." Just then thier was a knock on the front door. "Oh no Kagome. Its probubly your dad. Go hide in my closet!"

He helped her get in and closed the door.

He turned around to be horrified by the site of his bedroom door slowly opening. Then the person(s) behind the door spoke."Hey Inuyasha" one said. "Are you here?" Asked the other.

"Huh. Sango, Miroku, is that you?"

"Yup" They both said in unison. They walked in and sat on his bed. "Have you seen Kagome?"The girl, Sango, asked."We stopped by her house to see if she wanted to hang out but her dad said that she went out."

"Yeah Im kinda surprized to see that she isn't here with you." Miroku said. Miroku was a tall boy with violet eyes and stort black hair that was always tied in a small ponytail at the crook of his neck.

"Thats because she's hiding. She is here though. Look for her." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sango started to look around. She was a fiesty girl withlong brown hair and dark brown eyes. First she checked under the bed. Nothing. Miroku checked in the bathroom. And again nothing. Sango was walking towards the window when all of a sudden someone jumped out of the closet and grabbed her!

"Boo!"Kagome shouted.

"Aahhhhhhhh!" Sango screamed swinging her arms to get away.

"Sango chill. Its just Kags!" Inuyasha said with a chuckle. As Sango turned around ready to punch Kagome, she stopped. Kagome saw Sango's fist coming at her and knew this would be the last time she would ever get hit by Sango. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Oh Kagome Im sorry. I didnt know you would get scared!" Sango said while hugging her sobbing friend.

"Its not that." Kagome started while wiping away her tears."Its my dad. He's... he's...Oh Sango he's making me move!"

"What!'' Miroku yelled not wanting to believe it."He cant do that!"

"Yes I can." Came a booming voice from the door. Everyone jumped and turned around to see no other than Mr.Higurashi. "Kagome, say goodbye to your friends and meet me down stairs. I will speak only once. So dont make me repeat myself. You have ten minutes." With that said he turned around and went down stairs.

"Well...umm...what if you live here with me. I'll share my room with you."Inuyasha said.

"No that wont work."

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked. "Its a brilliant idea!"

"It wont work 'cause my dad said I would end up being a slut like my mom. Whatever that means." Kagome said shrugging at the fact that she still had no idea what that was. Then she began to say her goodbyes knowing that her father would be back up here at any moment. She walked up to miroku first. "Bye Miroku. I'll miss you." She gave him a hug and went on to the next person in line."Bye Sango. Please remember that I will be back. I could never leave you guys for good." She gave Sango a longer hug than Mirokus. As she moved on to her finnal friend she felt tears coming up in her eyes."Inuyasha" She said as the tears began to fall. He didnt even let her finnish talking befor he wrapped his arms around her. She began to sob into his sweater, and he just hugged her tighter. When they finally pulled themselves away from eachother, Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheeck and wispered three words into her ear. He then walked away and into the bathroom. Kagome stayed quiet for a moment before turning to her two other friends and said "I will be back. I promice." With that said she walked out the door and began to go down the stairs. She slowed down when she heard the grown-ups talking.

"Please Mr.Higurashi. The children have grown so close together. Taking her away will just break her heart. Please dont leave." Pleaded Mrs.Takahashi, Inuyashas mom.

"Im sorry. But staying here will omly bring more problems. If I wait any longer I will have to face that bitch and I dont plan on doing that. Kagome, hurry up we have to leave!" He yelled looking at the stairs. Kagome tool the last couple of stairs before running into her 'second' mothers arms. (a/n I didnt know how to put it. Basically she considers Inuyashas mom a second mom because shes at their house ALL the time.)

"Oh sweetie. Dont cry. You'll be back here in no time. Here I want you to take this. Mrs.Takahashi handed Kagome a picture of her and Inuyasha. On the back was a phone number. "Call us when you get there. And when ever you want,k." Kagome nodded her head and took the paper.

"Come now Kagome. We have to pack." With that said they walked out the door and left.

(whith Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha)

"I wonder if she'll really come back." Miroku said looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked getting mad at his stupidity. "This is Kagome we're talking about. She promiced that she would come back and you know Kagome never breaks a promice. Besides, she knows better than to lie to me because if she doesnt come back i'll...i'll...i'll, OH MIROKU SHE WILL BE BACK WONT SHE?" Sango asked while violently shaking Miroku by the caller of his shirt.

"Ummm of course. Now Sango can you please let me go?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." This whole time, Inuyasha was sitting on the bathroom floor silently crying his little eyes out.

(at Kagomes house)

After about an hour and a half later, Kagome and her father were packed and ready to leave at the car. Kagome sat on the driveway holding her white stuffed puppy and watchinig her dad make sure that every thing was securely tied on. Kagome stared at her puppy and remembered the day she got him.

flashback

_It was February 14. Kagomes favorite day. Not only because it was the day of love, but because it was also her Birth Day._

_She had a beaded nacklace for Miroku, a teddy bear with a heart for Sango, and a heart shaped locket for Inuyasha. As her friends showed up at her house for her party, she gave them thier presants. "Hey Inuyasha, come here. "Kagome said walking out to the back yard. Inuyasha walked out and spotted Kagome stitting under the sakura tree. "Hey whats up?" He asked as he took a seat next to her. "Umm, I wanted to give you your Valentines day gift somewhere private." She said looking up at him. "Oh. Me too. Here. I made it all by myself." He said handing her a little white puppy with golden eyes. Kagomes face lit up when she saw it. "Thankyou Inuyasha. I'll name him...Yasha. 'cause he looks just like you!" She said with a giggle."Oh and this is for you." She held out the locket in one hand and took his hand with the other. She placed the locket in his hand and told him to open it. Befor he did she gave him a peck on the cheeck and ran off so that he wouldnt see her blush._

end flashback

Mr.Higurashi was walking towards her when a car pulled up in drive way. He quickly scooped up Kagome and buckled her into her booster seat. Mrs.Higurashi got out of her car and ran up to her husband.

"Where the hell do you think your going and with my daughter?" She asked waving her finger around in his face.

"Im leaving and Kagomes coming with me." He said tryingto get to the drivers seat.

"You cant take her! Females are supposed to live with other females!" She yelled.

"Well when you find another female for mt daughter to live with, you let me know!" With that said Mr.Higurashi got in the car and sped off.

DONE! Yay i finnished the first chap before 12am!lol I got home from the pool and Wal-mart at about 8:30ish but wasnt allowed on the comp till 10! Well Im sorry if this chap was too short and if there is anything wrong with the story. And I wont know unless I get some reviews. Now PLZ review and tell me if I should still type the story or not. If you do want me to update then you'll have to wait untill next Friday night or Saterday because school in Florida starts on Monday! I'll try to update tomorrow but I dont think I can 'cause its open house for my new high school! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review! Thanxx!


	2. Chapter 2

Allright! Im finally updating! School started and it has me already stressed so if I mess up like in the first chap please let me know. I will try to update every Saterday. Ok, In this chap, I kind of rush through things,k. Now im done buggin you! Heres the second chap...

Chap 2: Meet Cassie Roberts.

Kagome and her father were driving for about half an hour when Mr.Higurashi looked into the rearview mirror at his daughter. "Hey Kags. You hungry? How about some Wac Donalds?" (Is that what its called? The resturant in the show?)

"Umm, ok." She said not looking up. They pulled into the drivethrough and waited.

"So, how are you doing back there?" He asked turnig around in his seat to look at her. "Can you feel the A/C?" She only nodded her head to respond him. She didnt feel like talking to him. Not now. Probubly not ever.

"Hello, welcome to Wac Donalds. May I take your order?" The boy in the speaker said.

"Uhh, yes can I take a number 2 and... what do you want Kagome?" Her father asked.

"Uhh. Umm. Oh! Chicken nuggets with an Oreo Mcflurry!"

"Sigh. Ok a number 2 and a chicken nugget Happy Meal with an Oreo Mcflurry." Mr.Higurashi said to the kid.(a/n theres a lot of young peeps that work at our resturants)

They pulled up to the next window, payed, got thier food, and were off again. After driving for about another hour and ahalf, they reached the airport.

"Dad, where are we?" Kagome asked looking around.

"The Airport. Didnt I tell you where we are going to live now?"

"Under a plane?" Kagome asked giving a cumfused/discusted look.

Mr.H (a/n thats what ima call hom know! His name is too long!) looked at Kagome and chuckled."No. We're moving to AMERICA!" He yelled with a smirk on his face. "I got a knew job there and I already baught us a big knew house. We have horeses and a pool and everything you could ever want!" He said, pictureing himself jumping into the pool and staying in it all night.

"Yippie." Kagome said sarcasticly (a/n is that a real word? did I spell it right?) "It has everything but a mommy." She looked down. She already missed Inuyasha and her other friends. She also already missed all the good times she had with her mom.

"Kagome. How many times am I going to have to say this?" He asked quickly glancing at her. "I just couldnt live with myself if I would have left you there with her. You love your mommy, I know that and Im not telling you not to. You just dont know all the bad things that shes doing and has done. She did a lot of bad things to me and you. You just dont know what they are yet." He said. They got onto the plain easily. There wasnt a lot of people going to America, so the airport was not to crouded. They rode on the plain without speaking and many hours later they arrived at there new home.

After they arrieved to thier new home kagome sat in her enpty room and cried herself to sleep on the floor. Her father had to move everything by himself and by the time he was finished, he hit the sack. Ten minutes later his cellphone alarm went off. He sighd and got up. He took a shower and went to wake up Kagome.

Mr.H walked into his daughters new room and found her lying on the floor. Clutched in her arms was her puppy that Inuyasha gave her. A tear came to his eye as he realized what he had done. But now it was too late. He couldnt go back. Not now atleast.

"Kagome. Sweety wake up." He said gently shaking her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kagome said, finding it hard to open her eyes do to the bright light. "Whats going on?"

"Come on get ready. We have to get you sighned up for school and I have to go to the office to meet my boss and see my new office." With that said he walked out of her room and into his to get ready. Kagome got up and stretched.

_This is goin to be a long day. Why do I have to go to school? Im smarted than any American!_ She kept mumbleing and went to look for her cloths. After everyone was ready they left. They went to Kagomes school first.

"Hellow. Welcome to St.Georgias Elementry School. How can I help you?" An old woman asked as they approched the front desk.

"Um hi. I would like to sighn my daughter up to attend school here." Her father stated putting his arm around Kagomes shoulders.

"Yes. Just fill out these papers and she can start tomorrow." The elder woman said handing Mr.H a stack of papers. After he was done with the papers, they took a tour of the school and met the teacher. All the kids were at recess so while Mr.H and the teacher spoke Kagome went to look at the students. They were like wild animals! Running around and screaming. She spotted one boy with a the girls around him. '_Eww'_ Kagome thaught _'Inuyasha is way hotter than him_! _Oh no! Why is he coming over here!_' "Hey. I noticed you noticed me!" He said. "What ever you wish I would notice you!" Then he sirked. "So, whats your name babe?" '_Oh! Thats it! This guy is sooo gonna get it!'_ "If you ever say that to me again I will knock out all your teeth you creep!" "Ouch toots.(sp?) You better watch how you talk to me! Im Kouga Wolf the third and you _will_ be my woman." With that said he walked back over to all the girls. Kagome at this point was so mad that she would kill him. But then once again her father ruind her thaughts.

"Hey Kagome. Time to go!'' Her father shouted.

"k." She said through clenched teeth. She really wanted to hit her father as bad as she wanted to hit that kid. _'I wish Inuyasha was here. He wouldnt have let that kid off so easy!_

(a/n Im skipping to where they are at the office.)

"Hellow, Im Mr.Higurashi. Im looking for a Dr.Roberts.''

"Oh yes! We have been waiting for you. Please go down this hallway and its the door the left." The woman said. "I will let them know that you are here."

Mr.H and Kagome walked down the hallway and went in the door to the left. When they walked in they were greeted by a beautiful American woman. _'Wow. Shes hott_!' Mr.H thaught. _'Who is she_?' Then he looked at her chest (a/n NOT LIKE THAT!) on her name tag was the name 'Dr.Roberts'.

OoOoOoO Cliffy! Kinda! Well I know that this chap is REALLY short but I you see, my dad is watching a movie and its loud as heck! Hes gonna go deaf(sp?) Oh well he diserves it! On top of that Im babysitting and these kids wont leave me alone! I Promise next chap will be a lot longer. It will be about whats going on with everyone back in Japan. And yes, mom (Kagomes mom) will be in it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Im Beggin you!

Sorry if I made alot of errors like i said the movie my dads watching is really loud (i dont have a comp in my room, not allowed!) I cant EVEN here myself think!

Tanisha, THANKYOU for reviewing! luv ya!lol I'll update naxt Saterday!

Thanxx!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Here goes chap 3! Im going to try to make this long. Thanks to who reviewd and just to let you know, this is my first story. Yea others have first stories too and theres doesnt suck as bad as mine, but you know what, Im trying to do better! I thaught this was going to be easy, but now that im actually doing it, its hard!lol Please review! Ok heres the story. Oh yea! I almost forgot. THANKYOU TAS36 FOR REVIEWING! There happy!lol And thanx to Animegurl06!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha(T.T)

Chap 3: Inuyasha the bad boy?

Two days after Kagome left Inuyasha dacided to come out of his room. His mom had been so worried about him that she called for a psychiatrist. Inuyasha hated her for it but he knew why she did it. His first class was on a Thursday and he really didnt want to go.

"Inuyasha, your friends are here. Can they come up to see you?" Mrs.Takahashi asked from the bottom of the stair case. There was no answer from Inuyasha, so she just let them up.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said as she walked into his room. "How are you doing?"

"Look guys I know you came to try to cheer me up, but really Im fine. So you can leave now. I just need some time to plan how Im goin to skip that mental class." Inuyasha said. He was hopeing that that would get rid of them, but it didnt work.

"Look Inuyasha. We miss her too, but you dont see us acting like a big baby about it!" Miroku shouted. He was getting sick of this little act that Inuyasha was putting up. They all lost a great friend but they didnt let that stop them from living!

"You know what Miroku. You have to the count of three to be out of my room, house, and neighborhood! 1...2... Dont make me say it! ...3!" Inuyasha jumped up and charged for Miroku. "Thats it monk your gonna get it!" Just as Inuyasha was about to punch Miroku, Sango grabbed Miroku by his ponytail and Inuyasha by his ear. (a/n Ouch! Poor Inuyasha!) "THATS IT I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO!" Sango yelled. "YOU TWO have to the count of three to shut up, make up, and sit down!"

(a/n Isnt it funny how women are the ones who always have to take control!lol) "1... 2..." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. They both shrugged thier shoulders and sat on the floor. "Sigh. Now wasnt that easy?" Sango asked in a chirpy voice. "How are we gonna call Kagome?"

"How am I supposed to know? I would write her a letter but I can only write my name." Miroku said.

"Yea, and I only know how to write my alphabets." Sango said looking at inuyasha.

"Dont look at me! I cant spell! I can only draw!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey! I gotta great idea! What if we write down our names on a paper, I'll read words from the dictionary to Sango and she writes them down. And if Kagome cant read, then I will draw pictures of the words! How 'bout it guys?" Miroku rubbed his chin as if he were thinking about whether he should do it or not. And Sango just gave Inuyasha a look that scared him. "Sorry, how 'bout it guy and girl?'' Inuyasha gulped. The look that Sango was giving him now was even worse than the other look.

"How dare you call me a girl? I am a WOMAN!" Sango yelled. She was always the woman in charge and Inuyasha had the nerve to call _her_ a _girl!_ He should get smacked for that one!

"Oh what ever! I could just call you bitch! Would you like that?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. (a/n this is where Inuyasha starts to miss Kagome soo much that he takes all his anger out on the world.)

"You know what? Your lucky that me and Miroku are here! We never liked you as a friend! We only hang out with you 'cause Kagome was always with you! Find a way to look for her on you own! We quit!"

"Uhh. Sango. Thats not compleatly true. You see I knew Inuyasha befor I met you."

"Shut up Miroku! I already know that! Your still gonna leave with me 'cause if you dont I wont EVER speak to you again!" Sango was really mad now. Who did Inuyasha think he was? He was so going to get it.

"Look here bitch. If you dont get out of my house I will get Sesshomaru to sick you! (a/n thats like when you tell your dog to attack. I thaught that was funny because hes a dog demon.lol) You think Im scared of a little wench like you? Hah dream on!"

Sango eyes began to water. She really missed Kagome now. She was the one who kept everyone calm and together. Without her they were going to fall apart.

"Instead of losing it again, she turned around, grabbed Mirokus hand and walked out of the house. Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor. Now he really didnt have any friends. He missed Kagome soo much. He needed to take a nap. And thats what he did.

(With Kagomes mom)

Mrs.Higurashi was beggining to get used to the idea of coming home with a different man every night and not having to worry about her husband catching her or Kagome seeing. When Mr.H left with Kagome, Mrs.H fell to her knees and began to fake cry. She was actually really happy that they were finally gone. Living alone and doing as she pleased is what she had always wanted. But when she got pregnant from Kagome, she knew that she neended someone to help her with the baby. Thats the only reason for why she stayed with Mr.H for so long. Thats also the only reason for why she married him. She was never the type of person who stayed with one guy for a long time. To her, Mr.H was lucky. She thought of herself a beautiful goddess. Everyone in the world just had to have her and she was more than willing to give them her all. But she never pictured herself with kids or a husband. The moment she gave birth to Kagome, she told her husband that Kagome would take after her. Mr.H didnt know what she was doing behind his back, so he agreed. He would love to have a little girl that would grow up to be like the woman he thaught he loved. Boy wouldnt those wishes change in the future!

It was around three o'clock in the morning and Mrs.H had just got home from 'work'. Today she brought home a married man who has three kids of his own.

They were lying side by side on the bed whem the man spoke.

"Im sorry about tonight." He said getting up and ready to leave. "It was just a mistake. I have a wife and children at home. I cant do this anymore. I saw a picture of you and a little girl. Is she your daughter?" Mrs.H got nervouse about what he would say if she said yes. So she lied.

"Oh. Her. No shes my brothers kid. Shes a sweet little thing. That picture was taken of us right befor they moved to Washington."

"Oh." Was all that he could say. "Well I still have to leave. Goodbye." With that said he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"GREAT! Now what am I going to do for fun!" Mrs.H yelled to herself. "Hmm. I wonder if Brent is still in town?'' Mrs.H got up and grabbed the phone. As she turned it on and waited to hear the dial tone, she didnt. (a/n if that didnt make sense sorry. I mean her phone got cut off.lol) "What the..." Just then all the lights in her house went out."Ooo! I bet my fucking husband didnt even pay the bills befor he left! I'll get him for this if its the last thing i do!"

(At the coourt house)

The next day Mrs.H went to the court house to try and sue Mr.H for leaving and not helping with the bills. As Mrs.H walked up the stairs somthing hit her."Oh shit! I need a lawyer first!" Mrs.H turned around and ran back to her car.

(At the lawfirm)

"So you need a lawyer?" Asked a man at the counter. He was looking Mrs.H up and down.

"Yes sir. Anyone who knows what they're doing will be more than enough."

"Ok. Well then how about me?" He had a smirk on his face. Mrs.H got that look from many men befor, so she knew what he wanted. She sat on his desk with her legs crossed and asked. "That depends. How much are you charging?"

(Back with Inuyasha.)

"Hey Inuyasha. What do you want for dinner?" His mother asked. "Inuyasha. Are you home? Inuyasha! Hellow!" She was getting mad that he never answered her. Now she was even more mad at the fact that he took his time to come down the stairs. Sango and Miroku left about two hours ago. But Inuyasha didnt say that he was leaving too. She decided to try to call him one more time. "INUYASHA!"

"What the hell do you want wench?" Said a pissed off Inuyasha.

"Pardon me? Lets try that one more time. Inuyasha! _Yes mommy dearest _Can you come down here real quick?_ Yes mommy dearest. _There how does that sound?" She asked. A little annoyed that he called her a wench.

"That sounds like shit to me 'cause I dont sound like that!" With that said he turned around and walked out the door.

(At the park)

"Sango you know that he didnt mean what he said. Hes just upset because he just lost the love of his life." Miroku said trying to cheer up Sango.

"I dont care!" Was her respose. "If he was really upset he should have let me do what I went there to do! All I wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him how sorry i was and that i missed her too! But NOOO HE has to go and be a big FAT JERK!"

"Yea I know." Said somebody from behind Sango and Miroku. They both jumped up and screamed.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Yelled Inuyasha while throwing his hands on his ears. "Jeez! I wanted to say sorry but only if you say it back."

"Fine! On the count of 2."

"1... 2 sorry." They said in unison.

"Now dont expect me to be all nice and sweet, 'cause the Inuyasha you guys used to know is now gone and he'll **NEVER** be back again,k. Miroku and Sango nodded their heads and walked over to inuyasha. They gave him a group hug but inuyasha ruind the moment.

"Will you two get the fuck off of me! Damn! Cant do anythin around here without you two gettin all emotional and shit!"

Sango and Miroku looked at eachother and laughed. Although they were only seven years old, they knew that they would run this town!

Done! And I know I said that this chap would be long and its not but...atleast i made it longer then the last chap! THANK YOU TAS FOR REVIEWING! you betta keep reviewing or else ill tell your mom! Speaking of moms, I had to cut this one off so early because my mom wanted to read my story while i was typin it and if she does...lets just say that i wont have anymore fingers to type with! I am VERY scared of my mom! Like i said ill either update Saterday or Friday. I had to update this chap cause right now mt moms not home and tomorrow (Saterday) i might be at tanishas (tas) house. Ok, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! thakyou.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Heres ch 4! umm u see, i kinda have a little prob. im updating like i said i would and im trying to make the story longer and better, but im not getting a lot of reviews so i dont kno if im doing good or not. PLZ tell me! And thatyou VERY much to who reviewed. I am really happy with my reviews! So PLZ tell me if i should work on any thing! Im also gonna TRY and make this ch a little funny.Tas36 is helping me ALOT! so THANYOU my lovely cousin!lol in this ch they will be older now so dont get confused,k.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chap 4; Kool a friend!

Two weeks after Mr.H started working at the office, he and Dr.Roberts began to date. Kagome was not happy at all. But hey, what could she do. Her father was happy and Cassie was happy and that was all that mattered. Kagome was in her room getting ready for school. Down stairs was her father and Cassie. She had slept over and who knows what went on from there. Kagome could hear Cassie giggling while Mr.H talked to her._ 'Shes such a tease.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was shaking her head and was walking out the door. ''Oh hey Kags!" Cassie shouted as Kagome reached the last step on the stairs. _'Ohh one of theese days ima shove a fork into her neck! Maybe if im lucky itll brake her vocal cords and ill never have to hear her squeeky voice again!'_ Kagome said in her head. She had on a smirk from her idea untill her dad broke her thoughts.

"Umm Kagome. Cant you say something back to Cassie?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yea! Cassie, DONT CALL ME KAGS! i AM **NOT **ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS NOR ARE YOU ONE OF MINE!" She looked at her father through innocent eyes and grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door. _'God i hate that wench!'_ Kagome said as she reached the bus stop.

"Hey baby!" A voice said from behind Kagome. It was only the first day of school and she had a feeling that she would become great friends with the dean. Kagome turned around to see the one animal she hated more than Cassie.

"Koaga dear." Kagome said through clenched teeth. She walked up to him and grabbed the coller of his shirt. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT YOUR BABY, WOMAN, FEMALE, CHICK, GIRL AND ANY OTHER STUPID NAME YOU ASSIGN TO ME!" After she stopped shaking him, he spoke.

"Sigh, Kago"

"NO! dont you _Kagome _me you ugly wolf! Leave me alone! Or else!" Just then the bus pulled up. '_Ohh! we better not get...'_

"Assigned seats!'' The bus driver yelled, pulling out a sheet of paper. She stood up and began to call names. "Kagome H, you will be sitting with Rin T in seat b5" That was all that Kagome heared. She looked around expecting this girl to be a preppy cheerleeder. Boy wasnt she wrong. Instead she saw a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and a lot of eyeliner walk up to the seat.She was wearing baggy black pants and a black T that had little white skeleton heads on it. She also had on a pair of Converse that matched her shirt._ 'Better than Koaga'_ Kagome thaught as she also sat down.

"Hey Im Rin. If your a cheerleeder, prep or skanky hooker, you are not going to like me." She said.

"Actually, I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Good. Whats your name?"

"Kagome." Kagome said. "Do you have your schedule yet? Can I see it?" Kagome took the paper from Rin and they began to examine it. _'Great! We have all the same classes except science and art.'_ They both thaught.

" Hey Kagome." Rin said."Do you think we could switch seets? I get sick if i look out the window?"

"Yea. Sure." Kagome and Rin switch seets. As they reajusted the bus stopped.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said.

"whats wrong with you?"

"Thats Kikyou. Queen of all hookers. Of all schools _why_ did she have to come to this one!" Kagome had her head in her hands and was sloutching in her seat.

"Oh! Is that you Kagome?" Kikyou asked as she walked by. "Wow you look... umm...you look...like...you."

"Really? Thanks and you look like you always do." Kagome said with a fake smile. Kikyou knew she had something smart to say, so she asked her.

"Yes. Now tell me. How do I always look?"

"Uh. Hello! Like a freakin hooker!" Everyone on the bus began to laugh. Even the bus driver chuckled.

"Hmph!" Kikyou said while flipping her hair and walking to the back of the bus. A few people here and there still chuckled at what had just happened.

"Wow." Rin said looking at Kagome.

"What?"

"I cant believe you just did that! You seriosly have balls."

"Yea. Big juicy ones." Kagome said with a smirk. Then a geek that was sitting in front of them turned around with a look of horror on his face. He quikly got up and asked the bus driver for a knew seat. Kagome and Rin just laughed really hard. Kagome for once in a really long time laughed. _'Kool! I think i made a new friend!'_

(on the other side of the world.)

It was around two o'clock pm, and Shikon High school students were just let out.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said as he walked up to a pissed off looking Sango.

"What the hell do you want!" She asked.

"Jeez. Whats up with you?"

"I only got ISS! I was hoping that I could go meet the principal, but nooo! My teacher wants to be an ass and just give me ISS!"

"Isnt that bad enough? I know that if i got ISS my mom would beat my ass." Miroku said thinking about the first time he had ever gotten in trouble. Bad memories entered his mind as he thaught about the time Inuyasha got in trouble and Miroku stood up for him by taking the blame. "Never again." Miroku said out loud.

"Never again what?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing. Just thinking out loud." he said scratching the back of his head. "So.." He started. Trying to change the subject. ''Wheres Inuyasha?" Just then the school doors swung open and out flew Inuyasha. (a/n did i say that Miroku and Sango were outside walking across the parkinglot? Oh well they are.lol)

"What the..." Sango said turning around. Inuyasha stood up and looked at his friends.

"If i were you guys, i would run." He turned back to the door and there was a loud thumping sound coming towards them. "Like i said befor...RUN!" He yelled. Then out came the roundest thing anybody has ever seen.

"Hyoga wants cookie back!" The monster yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "Did you take his cookie?"

"Umm. Maybe just a little piece. I mean, what the hell does he need with it? Hes already ate all the damn food in the world!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango began to laugh at he said.

"Give me cookie!" Hyoga yelled getting even more mad. "GIVE ME COOKIE NOW!"

"Alright calm your fucking nipples!" (a/n Tanisha PLEASE dont kill me! it fit so perfect!lol dont get mad!) Sango began to laugh histarically. (sp?)Other students heard all the yelling and had gathered around in a circle.

"Whats going on?" Asked a girl.

"Inuyasha is going to fight Hyoga!" Somebody yelled.

"What? He'll get crushed!" She screamed. "I have to tell him to stop!" The girl ran towards them and started yelling to Inuyasha and Hyoga. "Hyoga! Here you can have my cookie! For free. Please dont fight!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled in unison.

"Really?" Hyoga asked.

"Yes really here. It was just baked so its still soft!"

"Yum!" Hyoga said taking the cookie.

_'Who the hell is this chick?_' Inuyasha thaught._ 'Who cares! Shes freakin h-o-t-t! Long black hair. Pale but beautiful skin. She almost reminds me of someone. But who..? Oh well!'_ Inuyasha ran over to the girl after Hyoga walked away.

"What the hell was that for? I could have taken him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha.I just dont like to see people fight." She lied. She really did it because she had a huge seceret crush on him but was to scared to ever talk to him.

"Yea yea yea! Whatever! Who are you?" Sango asked. '' And how did you know Inuyashas name?" The girl had to think for a while. How was she gonna come up with a lie so quick?

"Sorry I heard other people call you Inuyasha befor so i figured that was your name. And my name is Kayu. I just moved here from.."

"We dont care where your from! I just asked who you wer! Gosh are you some form of idiot or something!" Sango yelled. She could tell that this girl was a fake. "Get lost hooker befor i kick your ass!" Kayu looked at Inuyasha and walked away. She pretended to cry and walked really slow. Inuyasha gave Sango a dirty look and went to follow Kayu. Right befor he could walk away, Sango grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha. If you follow her, dont think that you can hang with us anymore."

"Fine by me." With that Inuyasha jogged to Kayu. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Kayu said trying to look innocent.

"How would you like to be my girl?"

End! ok so thats chap 4! Im really sorry but i tried to make it longer. I think it is longer than my other chaps! So let me know how im doing.PLZ PLZ PLZ! I also tryed to make it a little funny. But i dont know how that turned out!lol Umm. So has anybody heard that new song by Evanescence? Its called call me when your sober. I love that song! So the next chap will be up next Friday! I have been writing a new story. Im not sure whats going to happen in it yet but i got the idia while i was in class not listening to my teacher!lol Ok Now PLZ PLZ PLZ review! PLZ


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5! Wow i feel like this is going by so fast! Well dont worry (whoever cares!T.T!) I have another story that im working on. If you have ever seen 'spirited away' it gave on cartoon network a while ago but i LUV that movie! so its going to be a spirited away story. PLZ read it and review it! And PLZ review this story! Thanxx! ok so in this chap it'll be about Inuyasha and his new girlfriend. Itll also ba about Kagome and her 'new' family.

Chap 5: Meet my daughter(This idea is 4 u Tas!lol Thanx 4 'giving' it to me!)

"So Kayu."Inuyasha said to his phone.

"Yes what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and then a movie."

"Really?" She tried to sound excited. She had been dating Inuyasha for two days now and this was the first time he asked her on a date. They usually just hang out at school and sometimes with a few friends at the a park.

"Yea. So how does Friday night at eight 'o clock sound?"

"Wonderful! I just have to ask my dad if i can go,k."

"Ok! Talk to you later babe. Night."

"Night." They both hang up the phone. Inuyasha turned around on his bed and stared at the wall. Kayu, at her house, turned on her bed and faced her _other _boyfriend.

"I got the date with him." Kayu said to him.

"I heared. If her puts one finger on you ill have his arm chopped off. And you need to stop being so flirty! We already have him in our trap. There is no reason for you to keep acting like that."

"I know sweety but i do have to. If I dont he might get suspicious. His friends are already!"

"Fine! But you better behave!"

"You know I will!"

(With kags)

Six weeks later was Christmas. Kagome had invited Rin to dinner and they had echanged gifts. As everyone was opening their presents, Mr.H excused himself.

"Umm I forgot something in my car. l'll be right back."

"Ok!" Everyone but Kagome said. _'What is that old man up to?'_ Kagome was wondering. She wanted to follow him but she didnt want to leave Rin alone with Cassie. Knowing her, Cassie would brainwash Kagomes only friend. After about five minutes Mr.H walked back into the house.

"Everyone gather round!" He said walking up to Cassie._ 'He better not be doing what i think hes doing!'_ Kagome thaught to herself getting frustrated. "Cassie. My love we have known eachother for a short time, but I feel like i've known you my hole life." '_NO! He better NOT finnish that sentence!' "_So Cassie Roberts, I would like to ask you one question." He got down on one knee and looked into Cassie's tear filled eyes. "Will you..."

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Her father asked.

"You cant marry her! She cannot be my new mother! My real mom is still alive! I dont love this woman! If you marry her im leaving!"

"Excuse me?'' He father yelled aggrivated by his daughters rude behavior. "I do not care if you dont love her _I_ do! And you can not leave! I saved you from your past and i will not allow you to return to it! Now that you have ruined Christmas for all of us, go to your room!" Kagome looked down. Tears were forming in her eyes. She never asked her dad for anyhting, knowing that she would be blamed for what happened back then. She knew that she would never forgive her father for the pain he had caused her. How could he be so selfish to go ask this woman to marry him without even warning Kagome or giving her a hint to what he was going to do. Then he had the nerve to blame her for having a bad Christmas. This was not over. She will get what she wants for once.

(In Kagomes room)

Kagome ran upstairs and into her room. She slamed the door and threw herself onto her bed and cried.

"Kagome." Rin said while knocking on her door. "Can i come in?" Kagome didnt answer. She just kept sniffling. "Ok. Im comin in,k." Rin walked in and almost chocked and threw up at the same time. "Oh my god Kagome! What have you done!"

"I saw a girl on tv that did it."

"So why did you do it!"

"She said it takes away all the pain." Kagome could barely speak. Her eyes were half open and she was sitting slouched on the floor.

"Kagome. Im gonna go get your dad ok?" Rin said.

"NO! Dont call him in here. Im fine. I just need to clean this all up."

"No Kagome. Your sick. If you think cutting your self is going to take your pain away, you are so wrong." Rin looked down at the floor.

"Did you ever cut yourself, Rin?"

"Yea. Only once though. After I cut my self, my brother walked in. He helped me get through it. And I can help you. You just have to let me help you." Kagome then began to cry.

"Ok. Just promice you wont tell anyone,k."

"Ditto!'' Rin said with a smile on her face. "Come on. Lets get you all cleaned up. Actually one question befor we do."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"How did you get blood all over yourself and your room? When I first cut myself i didnt make a big mess!" Rin asked chuckling.

"Shush you!"

(With Inuyasha)

On Friday night Inuyasha took Kayu out like he said he would. They were already done with dinner and the movie so they decided to walk around the park. Little did Inuyasha know that his two 'x' friends were following close behind. And as planed, was Kayu's boyfriend.

"So whats your favorite color?" Kayu asked. She needed to get as much info out of him as possible.

"I dont really have a favorite color. How about you?"

"Umm. I like the color pink.''

"Sorry but pink is the ugliest color i have ever seen."

"Nu'uh! Its really pretty! You just dont have good taste." Kayu said with a pout on her face.

"Yea ok whatever." Inuyasha said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Cause you look so freakin hot when your mad." Kayu giggled and kissed him back. "I think we're the hottest couple at school and throughout Japan!"

"Nu'uh! We're the hottest couple in the world!"

"Yea! And tomarrow we will show everyone at school how hott we are. Right?"

"Duh!" Inuyasha said playfully rolling his eyes. They walked for about half an hour when Kayus cell rang.

"Hello?" She said into her phone.

"I said no kissing." The voice said.

"Not know dad." Kayu said. She knew who it really was but had to pretend. "Ill be home in about fifteen minutes dad, ok? ok. Love ya too. Bye" Kayu hang up her cell phone and smilled at Inuyasha. "My dad wants me home now. Can we go?"

"Yea sure." Inuyahsa said falling for her trick. "But do you really have to go now? I mean the nights still young and all."

"Yea well my dads not young. Hes sick at home with some type of disease(sp?) that I dont know how to say. So I kinda do have to go now!"

"Ok! Sorry! Jeez!" Inuyasha said. He picked Kayu up bridal style and ran to his car. Right behind them was Sango Miroku and Kayus boyfriend, trying to keep up.

As they were running Sango noticed someone next to her. She stuck her foot out and made him fall. Miroku stopped running and went to Sangos side.

"Whos that Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I dont know you freakin idiot! Why dont you ask him yourself!"

"Fine! Who are yo..."

"Sush! Ill ask the questions around here! Who are you!" Sango yelled once again. "And why were you running after me?"

"Sigh, I wasnt running after you! I was running to keep up with that stupid hanyou!"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid! You pathetic excuse for a man!"

"You like him?" The guy asked.

"No do you!" Sango challenged.

"No! Now get the hell offa me! You fat wench!" As soon as Sango got up, she was about to kick him but he was running towards Inuyasha.

''That asshole is ganna pay!"

(At school the next day.)

Inuyasha was walking down the hall to his next class. On his way the late bell rang. He didnt even make an effort to get to class on time. He just kept thinking about the look Kayu gave him when he dropped her off. It was like a look of guilt. But what could she be guilty of? She hasnt done anyhting. Or has she?

"UGH!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I hate thinking! All this shit makes my head hurt!"

"All what shit?" A voice asked from behind him. Inuyahsa turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Shut up! Your the one who left us remember! And Im only here to tell something. Your ugly little girlfriend is cheating on you!"

"No she isnt! Stop being such a jealous bitch and back off."

"Oh! you think im jealous of her? And for what? You? Please! your not worth it! And she is cheating on you because yesterday when you were on oyur little date with her some guy started chasing after you. I got him down for a while but when I got up he ran towards your car. We still followed and he ran in through the back of Kayus house!" Inuyasha was quiet for a second.

"Why were you guys even following us in the first place?"

"Because! I promiced Kagome that i would look out for you. Do you even remember the promice you made to her! To stay single and out of trouble untill she came back! Me and Miroku thought you would keep your promice because we knew how much you loved her! Do you even remember her!" Inuyasha was speechless. No, he couldnt remember. He couldnt even remember her face. While he was thinking, Sango had ran into the bathroom to skip school. Inuyasha looked up and walked out of the school. He walked past the school benches and went to one that was under a tree all alone. He sat down on it and began to think. Who was Kagome and why couldnt he remember her? He sat there and thaught for the rest of the day.

(With kagome)

After Kagome and Rin got all cleaned up they just hung out in her room.

"Wow Kagome. You dont seem like the type to have such a clean room. Its like freakin perfect!"

"Yea whatever! You want to see what i like?" Rin looked at her and stated shaking her head a 'yes'. "Ok! Follow me!" Kagome lead Rin to her walkin closet. She opend it and inside was a buch of cloths her father had bought her in the past few years.

"Oooh. Ahhh!" Rin said sarcastically(sp?).

"Yea I know right! Now come on in!" Kagome pulled Rin in and closed the door. She then turned on the light.

"Ooook. Now what?" Rin asked getting a little impatient.

"Look in here." Kagome said while pushing some cloths to the side to reveal(sp?) a small hidden door.

"Theres not bodies in there? Is there?" Rin asked jokingly.

"I dont know. Lets go find out!" Kagome opend the door and got down on her hands and kness. She crawled in and waited for Rin. Rin was still in the main closet unsure if she should go in or not. She decided to take the risk and went in after Kagome. Kagome waited until Rin was completly in befor closing the door and leaving them in darkness.

"Kagome? Did I ever tell you that im scared of the dark and clostriphobic(a/n I know i spelled that soo wrong!lol)?" She asked. Her voice was a little shaky and she had her eyes closed.

"Uh no you didnt tell me. But dont worry. We wont be smushed in here or in the dark." Kagome then hit the switch and on came the neon lights. Inside her second closet stood Rin in amusement and a hole second bedroom. There was a bed with black and red sheets. Silverish gray walls. And cloths that were the real Kagomes style.

"Holy Shi..." Rin started, but was interupted when Kagomes father began knoking on the door.

"Oh nno! We have to get out of here fast!" Kagome yelled. The girls quikly got out and Kagome hid the secret door. Once out of the closet they jumped onto Kagomes bbed and acted as if they were reading a manga.

"Kagome." Her father said as he walked in. "Didnt you hear me calling you?"

"Uh no." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to tell you that im still going to marry Cassie. And she brought someone here to meet you. Come on down to say hi." With that said he turned around and walked out of her room.

"Come on Kagome. Just say hi like you dad said to and come back up. He didnt say you had to stay down there or anyhting." Rin said with a point.

"Oh alright." Kagome sighed. They got up and went down stairs. As they reached the bottom step they heard a young familier voice._ 'No. It cant be her!' _Kagome thought. They walked into the kitchen and stopped. Sitting there on the stool was the skankyist hooker in all of America.

"Oh Kagome!" Cassie started. "This is my daughter. Kikyou." Kikyou turnd around and smirked.

"Hey Kagome."

End! Ha haha! Bet you didnt think it was going to be her! Oh and to make this clear. Cassie is American with a daughter thats Chineese. Her father was from China and when she was born he named her. Ok. Umm PLEASE review! Im really gratefull for everyone who has reviewed! Thankyou all sooo much! and if you read the story, PLEASE review! I know people are reading it! I can see it on the 'hits' list! PLEASE PLEASE review! Oh and sorry i didnt update on Friday like i said i would. We had a family emergency and i didnt get home till late. SORRY! I really did have an emergency! Im not saying that as an ecxcuse! OK PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and Tanisha, THAKS FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA THAT I WAS ALREADY GONNA USE!lol BYE!


	6. an

I am soo sorry! This is an others note. My cousin was at my house while I was typing chap 5. The hole time he was over my shoulder trying to read it. Theres a bunch of parts where i forgot to explain every thing. ok first of all, when Kagomes in her room. Shes in there for a while. While shes in there, she cuts herself and blood goes everywhere. Second, in this story Hojo likes to act like if he waqs tuff. Dont worry he will get his ass kicked by Inuyasha and Sango for calling her fat.lol and I think thats all. I am soo sorry and that most likely wont happen ever again! Ok! Ill update next Friday. Oh yea. I didnt update this friday cuz I got home really late and i didnt update Saterday morning because my brain died! I totally forgot how to put your chaps up! SRRY! ok PLEASE REVIEW!(The story not this!lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 6! yay! Im so happy that Im getting more reviews! Thanks to EVERYONE! ok in this chap it will be more about Kagome and Kikyou being forced to hang out like 'sisters'. And a little about Inuyasha becoming friends with Sango and Miroku again. There will be a fight sceen coming up in the next chap. I just want you all to kno its gonna suck! Im am soo bad at writing stuff ike that, but hopfully everything will come out ok. Please review!

Chap 6: Girls Day out.

"Wha?" Kagome said when she heared what Cassie said.

"I want you and Kikyou to go hang out at the mall. Here Im willing to give you girls money." Cassie dug into her purse and pulled out two 50 dollar bills. "I hope thats enough." With that said Cassie turned around and went into the kitchen. _'Shes got to be kidding me! I am not gonna go hang out with some wench!'_ Kagome thaught. Just then Kikyou walked in the front door. Kagome jumped and turned around.

"Oh. Im so sorry. I didnt know you were scared of doors that open." Kikyou said smirking.(a/n srry that made no scence but i dont like her so i had to make her dumb!)

"Wow that must have taken you a long time to come up with!" Kagome said back. "Oh. And I wasnt scared of the door opening. Just the hideous face thet came after the open door!" Kagome flipped her hair a girly way and walked out of the house laughing. Kikyou 'humphed' and went to go look for her mom.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha couldnt take it anymore. He missed hanging out with his friends. And he was starting to get tired of Kayu. Every day was the same thing with her. And Inuyasha wasnt the type of person who did the same thing every day. Inuyasha walked over to where he used to meet his friends for lunch. After waiting for a few minutes Sango and Miroku came around the corner. Sango stopped for a second. _'Whats he doing over here?'_ She thought.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha started off. "I came to say that Im sorry and-"

"You should have thought about that bafore you chose that hooker over us!" Sango yelled.

"Well what would you have done if you met someone you really liked?"

"_I_ would have chose that person duh! But I still would have talked to my friends! _Not_ abandon them!"

"Well I said sorry! Jeeze!"

"Well," Miroku cut in. "I forgive you Inuyash-Sango slaps him

"SHUT UP! And I DONT forgive you Inuyasha!" Miroku decided to stay quiet. He just stayed rubbing his now burning cheeck.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"ALRIGHT I FORGIVE YOU!...You just have to bang Kagome when she gets back!" Inuyasha only made a surprised face. "IF YOU DONT ILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" Sango screamed. Then she walked past Inuyasha and sat at _her_ table.

"Is that all your gonna eat?" Miroku asked joining her. He approched cautiously and sat accross from her.

"Yup. A lettuce a day keeps my fat far away."

"What fat?" Inuyahsa asked while sitting next to Miroku. "Your skinnyer than the annorexic girl!" Sangos face made Inuyasha smirk and Miroku start laughing.

"SHUT UP MONK IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Sango yelled balling her hands into two small pale fists. "And Inuyasha. If I were you, I would brake up with that sluty(sp?) girlfriend of yours!"

"Why? She hasnt done anything to you. You just have a problem with everybody whoes different from you."

"Oh is that so? Well then you tell me where she is!" Inuyasha stayed quiet. "Yea! Thats what I thought! And if your wondering, shes at her locker." Sango made a mad face. Inuyasha had to be single by the time Kagome came back. She missed her friend so much but never showed it. Thats why shes so strong. She keeps her emotions well hidden.

(At the mall)

After Kikyou talked to her mom, she left to go find Kagome. She walked everywhere and was going nuts until she heard voices coming from around the corner.

"Yea and now she wants me to go hang out with her freakin daughter! Ugh! I cant wait until im eighteen so I can get the hell out of here!"

"What I dont get is why your dad agreed to let you go when just yesterday he said you were grounded!"

"Hello ladies." Someone said from around the corner.

"What do you want Kikyou!" Kagome asked. She could feel that it was her.

"We're supposed to go shopping. Remember?"

"Drop dead. Im not goin anywhere with you!" Kagome yelled. "If it werent for you and your stupid mother I wouldnt be in this mess in the first place! Leave me alone and go back to where ever you came from!" Kikyou stayed quiet. No one has ever spoken to her like that before. She was going to be sorry for that. Just then Kagome heard a squeek and heard someone yelling. It was her dad in his OLD car. (a/n thats why there was a squeek.)

"Kagome! What is wrong with you! How dare you speak to her like that! Say sorry right now!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sorrywench." With that Kagome grabbed Rins arm and walked away. Fast. When they reached the next block Kagome slowed down.

"Thank you!" Rin was rubbing her now sore arm. "Why dont you tell your dad how you feel?"

"Because if I do, He still wont do anything. He doesnt care about me! Why would he? He lost his first love because I called him to come home right away. If I would have just minded my own business and let my mom do what she wanted, I wouldnt have to live like this." Kagome head was down and tears were rolling down her cheecks. Kagomes dad had let Kikyou get in the car. They drove home and waited for Kagome so they could have a long talk.

"Hey I dont want to go home right now. Lets go to the mall." Kagome said wiping away her tears.

"Sure but I dont have any money."

"Thats cool. We can just buy something that coast $50. And we can share it. Wanna?"

"Ok!" The girls turned around and started walking to the mall. On there way there, Kagome looked at Rin and started thinking._ 'Oh wow. Im best friends with a girl I know nothing about! Ive never done anything like that before. Actually I just never had friends before. Where is she from? Whats her last name?'_

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

Where are you from?"

"Umm I was born in Nagasaki(sp?),Japan. But me mom and dad are from Tokyo. Why? Where are you from."

"Im from Japan too! Thats soo cool! I want to go back soo bad but my dad wont let me go!"

"Well If you behave, maybe he'll let you go with me. Im going for two months next week." Kagome started thinking. This was going to be a breeze! All she had to do was be nice to Cassie and her dad and Kikyou for a week. Actually, she only had to be nice to Kikyou infront of her dad and Cassie. Then she could do as she pleased. This was the perfect plan.

Kagome and got to the mall and shoped around. They only bought a few bracelets from Hot topic and with the rest of the money they got ice cream and took pictures with eachother in those booth things and last went to go see a cheap movie. By the time they were worn out Kagome looked at her watch.

"HOLY COW! Its three o'clock in the morning! Rin I need to get home now!"

"Duh! I do too!" The girls started running as fast as they could. They reached their houses 15 minutes after 3.(a/n they live across the street from eachother.)

They said there good nights and walked into the house.

"KAGOME ROSE (tanisha!) HIGURASHI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Her fathers face was as red as a tomato. It was really funny to look at, but Kagome knew better than to laugh at a time like this.

"Umm. I was out."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_OUT'!"_ He asked. Kagome had to think of a distraction and quick. She settled on using a classic.

"Dad! How could you!"

"Huh?" Mr.H said tilting his head.

"You have to wake up early in the morning! I dont! You have a family to support! Do you think your gonna get a raise by falling asleep at work instead of working! Get to bed RIGHT now old mister!" Kagomes dad just stared at her. "MARCH!" Her father turned around and marched into his room. Kagome sighed and sat on the couch. _'Heh! Gets'm every time!'_

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha ran to his girlfriends locker. Just as he got there he saw a boy walking away from her and she was looking at him.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked while he leaned against the locker next to Kayu's.

"Who? Him? Oh. Thats my friend Hojo. Maye next time you can meet him." She looked at him with a smile. She went to go hug him, but he froze. Memories started coming back to him. He was in a room. A bed room. It looked like the one he had when he was a little kid. He saw a girl walking up to him. He has seen her before. But where? _'Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought. When the girl reached him, she threw her arms around him. She had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha then wispered something in her ear. She let the tears fall and he walked away. _'No. Where am I going!'_ He saw his 'young' self walk out of the room.

Inuysha snapped back into reality. He remembered every thing now. And he was so sorry. He let his two best friends down and the love of his life. He looked at Kayu, who looked really confused.

"Kayu." Inuyasha said pulling away. "We need to talk."

End! I am sooo sorry! This chap was really really really short! But it seemed like a good place to stop at! Sorry! Ima update Friday and Ill try to make it longer! Today we had a pep rally! It was sooo ... boring! Well today i had a really crappy day and i dont feel like typin much. Also I have to clean so I can go to Tanishas house! YAY! Well PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE! I promice next chap you will like! PLZ review! Oh I wanted to ask if any one has seen a movie called 'October Sky'? Let me kno! THANXX!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! I got alot of reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! umm as I promiced, this chap will be longer. There will be a fight in this chap and just to let you know I SUCK at fighting scense so remember when your reviewing, I tried! Well in this chap ... Just read to find out!

Kayu was in the girls locker room fake crying. Inuyasha felt really bad. He didnt know why, but he felt like he needed to end it with her. Something told him to do it and to wait for Kagome. Inuyasha walked down the hallway past the girls bathroom until he heard voices inside. He stopped and walked backwards. He started listening and then his jaw dropped. He couldnt believe what he was hearing.

"Yep. And She is still going out with Hojo! Can you believe how much of a slut Kayu is! I mean if Inuyasha would even look my way I would break up with my boyfriend!"

"I know! Me too. And I heard she has a thing for Naraku! Do you remember him!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you talking about Kagomes moms boyfriend!"

"Yea! Imagine what Inuyasha would do if he found out! If I were him, huh, i would beat that bitches ass!" The girls hi '5'ed eachother and walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha ran back a little and startd walking forward.

"O-M-G!" One of the girls spelled out. "Is Inuyasha walking towards _us_!"

"Hey ladies!" Inuyasha said with his famous hot smirk. "What are you two upto?" The girls just sighed a girly sigh and stared at him. "Uh I was wondering if you guys knew who my '_x'_ girlfriend was dating?"

"_x_?" They asked in unison.

"Yea, x."

"Of course we do! We know every thing about everyone! And we'll tell you on _one_ condition." Inuyasha looked at the girl who spoke. She had sex written _ALL_ over her eyes.(a/n LMFAO! Tanisha let Ranny read that! tell him i sed thanxx!lol)

"Well...that...uh...depends. What do I have to do?" Even though the girls said who Kayu was dating Inuyasha asked. With his bad memory he had forgotten. The girls looked at eachother with BIG grins on their faces.

"First of all, Im Elain." The girl with shoulder lendth dirty blonde hair said.(a/n I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BLONDES!) "And this is my friend Lilianna." She had long curly brown hair. (a/n i have NO idea how to spell those names so thats gonna be my way,k.)

"Cool. I think I can remember those names."

"Shall we begin?" Lilianna asked.

(With Kags)

The next day Mr.H woke up and streched."(Sigh) What a great way to start a day!" He said slurred. "I wonder if Kagome ever came home."

Kagome woke up about 15 min before her dad. She got up quickly and took a ten min shower. After that she put a robe on and gathered her cloths._'Better hurry up and get to Rins'_ She said to herself. As she reached the door she heard her father coming. "Shit." Kagome wispered. She quickly opend the door and ran accross the street.

"Kagome?" Her father asked staring at the door. "I could've sworn I heard her. Oh well." Mr.H walked into the kitchen whistling. Tonight was going to be a great night. Kagome was going with Rin to Rins older sisters house. And Kikyou was going out with her boyfriend and his parents. He made his coffee and bagles and sat down to read the news paper.

(At Rins)

"So your dad really said it was ok for you to come with me to my boyfriends house?"

"Well I didnt exactly say boyfriend. And I asked him while he was sleeping. I know he remembers he always remembers things in his sleep. The goos thing though is that he says yes no matter whet the question is. So I told him it was to your sisters and it was a sleep over!" Rin just stared at Kagome. "What? Just be happy im going!"

"Did you tell him it was a sleep over for two weeks in Japan!"

"Heh. NO! Do you think im crazy!"

"YES!" Rin shouted.

"Well I have to go home and pack my bags and leave a note when my dad goes to work, ok."

"Fine! Just dont get cought!"

"Hello! this is me we're talking about! Do you think I would get cought!" Kagome said a little to cocky.

(With Inuyahsa)

Inuyasha was getting tired of listening to the girls gossip about who went out with who. He was starting to get very angey that they kept talking and wouldnt shut up.

"Listen girls. I have to leave. You didnt help me one bit and im tired of you two." Inuyasha was lying down on the bed. All the girls wanted was to be able to say they got_ the _Inuyasha into bed.(lol)

"Aww do you have to?" The girls whined in unison.

"Yes I do. You didnt even tell me what I came here to know!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Aww! Please stay for-"

"NO! I NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HEY!" Lilianna yelled standing infront of Inuyasha. "You are in my house! You will not raise your voice at me-" Inuyasha made a fist. The girl gulped and backed up. "The doors that way." She said. Inuyasha grunted and walked out of the room. _'Girls really know how to get on my bad side. Grrr! Im never trusting a hooker EVER again!'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the house while slaming the front door shut. Miroku and Sango were out side in Mirokus car.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

"We followed you! What does it look like?" Sango yelled.

"Yea! My question is why! You spyin' on me!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Dont freakin worry 'bout it! Just get in the car!" Sango yelled, opening the back car door. Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told. When he got in the car and closed the door, Miroku pushed a botton and all the car doors and windows locked.  
"What the-" Miroku sped down the road before Inuyasha could even finnish his sen. "Where-the-hell-are-you-taking-me!" Inuyasha struggled to make out his words. Miroku was driving so fast that Inuyashas cheeks were flapping backwards. About five min later Miroku slowed down. Inuyasha felt dizzy and almost threw up. Sango on the other hand, had been laughing the hole way. She was a fiesty little thing that loved the dangerousness (a/n is that even a word?) of speed and danger itself.

(With Kagome)

Kagome walked into her house after her father left. She felt so weird. It was like if this wasnt her house and she was just breaking in. She shook that thought out of her head. As she was walking up the stairs she heard a noise coming from the guest room. Kagome ran into her room and began to pack her things quickly but quietly._ 'Whos in here!'_ Kagome thought._ 'Dads at work. And Cassie works with him!"_ She grabbed her bags and walked out and faced the door. She sighd and was about to turn around when someone/something touched her back. There were two high pitched screams and then the sound of a loud painful SMACK!

Kagome had turned around and smacked whatever was behind her.

"HEY! What was that for!" Kikyou asked. She was rubbing her now sore cheek. When Kagome realized who it was she put her fear to the side.

"Well," Kagome started. " You shouldent be in my house!"

"Yea! Well your dad is the one that invited me to stay here!"

"What!" Kagome yelled in disbelief. "My dad would never do something so- naver mind."

"Never mind what?" Kikyou asked looking Kagome up and down.

"Well he would and did do something stupid. He proposed to your mom!" Kagome jogged down the stairs chuckling.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kikyou asked from behind her.

"Japan." Kagome said. When she heard Kikyou gasp she too stopped and then noticed that she just told her enemy what she was doing. Her eyes got round with shock ("O.o" like that!lol) when she got the feeling of Kikyou coming up with a plan.

"Well well well. It seems that I know a secret of yours and you have something I want."

"What do I have of yours!" Kagome asked in a snooty tone. (a/n I was looking up a word in the dictionary and I found that word! It means snobbish.I luved it!lol)

"You have the ability to go to Japan. My dream. If you take me with you I just might not tell your daddy where you really got off to!" Kagome closed her eyes and imagined her self chocking the crap outta Kikyou. She smiled and said "Ill see what I can do." With that she left the house to go talk to Rin about the preblem.

(With Rin)

Are you serious! I dont want her to go!"

"Yea me neither but if she doesnt go then I wont be able to go 'cuase she'll tell my dad." Both of the girls sighed.

"Why was she even in your house!" Rin asked getting confused again.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you the best part. My dad she could stay with us! Now she's sleepin in the guestroom. We need to leave tonight. So can she come with?"

"Yea. I guess. But she better not be a pain or alse Ill ship her back!"

"Please!" Kagome said. "If she starts bein' a pain Ill kick her ass from Japan to America.!" They laughed and Kagome helped Rin finnish packing.

(with Inuyasha)

"Where are you guys taking me!" Inuyasha asked blindfolded.

"Just trust us." Sango said with a smirk. Sango and Mitoku guided Inuyasha into a small house not to far from his own. He recognized the smell of it but couldnt remember where it was from.

"Where are we guys? Come on just tell me!"

"Ok. We're here now. Pace your self." Miroku said as he took the blindfold off.

"Where...are...we?" Inuyasha asked in aw. He remembered this place. Like if it were from a dream.

"Come here." Sango said pulling Inuyasha from the hand to a room. When they got inside of it Inuyasha stopped walking. This room. Where has he seen it from? Why was it so familiar to him. "Its... Kagomes old room." Sango said looking down. Inuyasha wanted to cry. He remembered coming here late at night. Sneeking in from her window and falling asleep next to her. Her small blankit was in the closet on the floor. Inuyasha picked it up and clenched his fist as her remembered why it was on the floor.

(Flash back.)

_Kagomes mom was doing something in their room with some guy. All could be heard from Kagomes room, which was right next to her parents. Kagome was hiding inside her closet. Inuyasha had snuck in from the window and found her crying. She was wrapped in her blankit that Inuyashas mom made her for her birthday. There was a flash of light from out side Kagomes window signaling her dad was home. When the car door slammed shut, Mrs.H helped her 'other' man sneek out._

End flashback.)

Sango walked up to Inuyasha holding a shoe box. It was decorated with dull wornout colors and stickers. The friends had made it together on Valentines Day. Inuyasha walked up to the bed and sat. He held the box in his hands and let a tear fall as more memories came to him. He carefully opend it and took out what was inside. Many pictures of when they were growing up came out. There was a small peice of paper at the very bottem with Inuyashas name sloppily(is that a word?) written on it. Inuyasha handed the pics to Sango when he was done looking at them and last looked at the paper.

_Dear Yasha._

_Tank yu fore bing a good frend. I luv yu vary much. pleeze dont foregett me wen i leev,k. and wen i cum bac i want yu to b my new boyfrend!_

_luv yu lotts. _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Another tear slipped down his face. How could he be such a jerk and forget about her like that. She loved him all along and he never tried to call her or write her. He swore to himself that he would find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

(Next day, still w/ Inu)

The next day at school Inuyasha went to go look for Kayu. After searching for about fifteen min, he found her.

"Kayu we need to talk again." He said walking up to her. She was sitting at a table with a boy and two girls.

"Hey Inuyasha. Missed me?" She asked in a annoying voice._ 'How did I not realize how annoyiong her voice was when I dated her? Slap mentally!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You wish. Actually I want to know the truth. Did you cheet on me?" He asked.

"Yea she did!" The guy sitting next to her said. "With me!" He yelled pointing to himself. He stood up and stood infront of Inuyasha. That made him very mad. No one should ever do that to Inuyasha.

"Yea well you can have her! I dont need a slut sround me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kayu falt a little hurt.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Hojo yelled. That was it. Inuyasha now had his hands balled up and was getting ready to hit him. "Oh. You wanna hit me?" Hojo asked. "Go ahead! Take your-" Inuyasha punched him in the jaw before he could finnish talking.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" People chanted as Inuyasha hit him again when he stood up. Hojo stood up again and swung at Inuyasha. Inuyahs doged it and hit Hojo on his side. Hojo hit the floor again. Inuyasha kicked him hard on the stomache and was about to punch him again when Kayu came and grabbed Inuyashas arm. Inuyasha lightly pushed her hand off and when he looked at her she was also on the floor.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" The dean yelled as the resource officers escorted him to the ISS room and a nurse came to Hojos aid.

END! I finnished a long chap! Well longer than all the others! PLZ review! How did the little fight go? Umm next chap will be with someone doing something! I hope you will all be surprized! PLZ PLZ review! Thanxx to every one who already reviewed! And thanx Tas36 for helpin me! I will update next Friday! And Im trying to make my chaps longer! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review! Oh and does anyone think I did a good job on getting Inuyashas soft side out? Anyone? PLZ review!PLZ PLZ PLZ!


	9. Chapter 9

Oie!(Im trying to learn Japanese so if i say something wrong or if you wnna tell me some words, Please do!) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. For those who did not review, you are all Bakas!(lol) SOOOO I wanna say that if you have an idea about what could happen, PLZ let me kno! I want reviews! ok. umm on with the talkin about the story/chap. Theres gonna be another fight. DO NOT WORRY! I AM GETTING HELP THIS TIME SO IT'LL COME OUT BETTER! (THANXX TAS! luv ya!)In this chap something happens that I bet you wouldnt have guessed! PLZ R&R!

Disclaimer:(I havnt done one of these in a LONG time!lol) I do not own Inuyahsa!

Chap 9: Those are MY oreos!

Inuyasha sat in ISS just staring at the clock.

"Inuyasha." The dean started. "Why do you always pick fights with such tiny people? You know you could have hurt Hojo really bad."

"That was the point." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sigh, I dont know what Im going to do with you-"

"Look! Mrs.Dean wench, whatever your name is, just give me my freakin papers so I can go home!" The dean stayed quiet. She sighd again and got up to hand Inuyasha a stack of papers.

"You know the routine. Get your mom to sign the papers and you are suspended for five days."

"THATS ALL!" Inuyasha shouted standing up. "Why! I beat the crap outta the little-" The door swung open and Hojo walked in with a bag of ice on his stomache and another on his eye. Inuyasha looked him up and down. After about five seconds he busted out laughing. Hojo gave him a dirty look while the dean put her head in her hands to hide her chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, mutt!" Inuyasha quickly stopped laughing and got in Hojo's face.

"Im laughing at you sorry ass! Problem!" Hojo gulped and shook his head. Inuyasha snatched his papers off of _his_ desk and walked out of the ISS room slamming the door behind him. As Inuyasha was walking down the front steps of the school a car sped infront of him and stopped. Inuyasha didnt recognize the car and he was about to yell something at the driver when all of a sudden the back door opend and someone dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him in. "LEM'ME GO!" Inuyasha screamed swinging at the person every chance he got.

"Calm down you baka!" A deep voice from the other side of the car said.

"Fluff-" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt before he could finnish his word. Sasshomaru was a hard working wealthy man. He worked all around the world. He was respected and expected respect.

"DONT call me that!" Inuyasha feh'd and crossed his arms. "Driver. To my house." Sasshy demanded. After they got on the highway, Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha on the side of the head. Hard.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha asked rubbing the side of his head.

"For getting suspended again. You know your mother is ill and cant take much more stress! Stay out of trouble if you know whats good for you. And Im having guessed come over so when we get home your punishment will be to clean the guessed rooms and your room and _all_ the bathrooms, including yours, and and the kitchen and the dinning room. Last will be cleaning out the pool. They will arrive tomorrow around noon. When I get home from picking them up your chores better be completed." When he finnished talking he looked at Inuyasha who had his mouth wide open in disbeliefe.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Sesshy simply nodded his head a 'yes'. "And who the hell are these people that they need guest rooms for? Why are they even coming? I didnt know you even had friends." Inuyasha scratched his head as if he were thinking. Sesshy got mad and growled.

"They arent friends. One is my girlfriend the others are her friends that I have naver met. They know more than I about taking care of people and are coming to help out with _your_ mother. Is that okay with you!"

"I guess so. When did_ you_ get a girlfriend? and are her friends hot?" Inuyasha asked his mouth wide open. "And how long did you say they were stayin' for?" Sesshomaru shook his head. _'My father was a great man. Strong, wise, powerful-unfortunatly stupid. He chose a weak human for a wife and had a stupid son that I got suck with!"_

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked. He followed his half brothers gaze and saw a small girl being picked on by two older boys. Inuyasha had a quick flash back.

'_When he and Seshomaru were younger they took Kagomes doggy doll and wouldnt give it back. Sango heard her screams and ran all the way from her house to pull on Inuyashas sensitive ear and kick Sesshys shin. Then she took back the doll and handed it to her wailing friend. When Kagome got it back she gave her friend a hug and the boys a dirty look. The two girls then went off to play in Mrs.Takahashi's the flower garten.'_ Inuyasha snapped back into reality and yelled for the driver to stop. Sesshomaru stared at him while he ran up to the kids.

"Now whats he up to?" Sesshy thought.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled when hr got up to them. The two boys stopped what they were doing and faced Inuyasha.

"Wh wh who are you?" One of them asked.

"Your worst nightmare if you dont give me that doll!" The boy handed him the doll and took off running with the other kid. "Yea you better run! And if I see you two messing with anyone else ever again, Ill kick your small asses!" Inuyasha smirked and faced the small girl. "Here." He said. She looked up at him and smiled. He wished Kagome could be there to see this. The girl gave him a hug and ran off. Inuyasha watched her untill her couldnt see her anymore and walked back to his brothers car. Sesshomaru smirked internally (is that a word?) and scooted over for Inuyasha.

(With Kags.)

Kagome ran back accross the street to her house. She ran threw the front door and began to scream.

"KIKYOU! KIKYOU!"

"What." Came Kikyous voice from the kitchen. Kagome ran into the kitchen to find Kikyou eating _HER_ oreos.

"Cant you read? Those are MY oreos!" Kikyou looked at Kagome. She looked back at the box.

"Yea. I dont see your name on it. I see:Oreo. Americas favorite cookie."

"Look ABOVE that!" Kagome yelled pointing to the top of the box. "You see? It says 'Kagomes DO NOT EAT!' KA-GO-ME'S! NOT Kikyou's!" Kikyou simply shrugged her shoulders and kept shoving them into her mouth. Kagome grabbed the box and starred at the wench infront of her.

"Do you mind? I was eating those and its rude to stare!"

"You know what..." Kagome started. "Never mind. I thought you wanted to go to Japan." Kikyou looked at Kagome with her mouth wide open. She didnt think they would actually let her go with them. "What?" Kagome asked. "Go pack!" Kikyou stood up and ran upstairs. She quickly packed her things and then ran back down. When she re entered the kitchen she wrote a note telling her mother that she was going with Kagome to a friends house for a few days.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Kikyou nodded and they went to Rins house.

(At Rins.)

"So Kikyou. Whats been up with you?" Rin asked while they waited for Kagome to get out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much. Doing a few things here and there." She replied looking at her nails._ 'More like doing a few guys here and there!'_ Rin thought with a discusted look on her face. After a few seconds of silence Kagome came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a high pony tail.

"So Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked. They nodded thier heads and walked out the house. The girls had been saving up for this for a few years now. Kagome had started saving when she arraived in America and Rin had been saving up for a car but decided she would rather do this. Kikyou on the other hand, never saved her money. But because she was an only child and her mother made alot of money, she always had money to burn.(lucky wench!) Thier cab had already arrived and was waiting for them. He drove them to the air port, did all they had to do, and left.

The plain ride felt like it would never end. Kikyou was left to sit with some old lady while Kagome and Rin got to sit with eachother. Kagome was very nervous. She was going back to her home town and was hoping to see her old friends. Rin saw the look in Kagomes eyes and asked her what was wrong. Kagome had no choice but to tell her friend about her past.

"You see. When I was little, my mom would bring different men home from her job. She was a stripper, but my dad didnt know that. Only I new. I called my dad to come home early one day because his friend from collage was in the bedroom with my mom. The noices I heard,-" Kagome stopped for a moment as if thinking over whether she should tell or not. "I can still hear the noices sometimes at night. It scares me. Brings me memories I hoped I would for get. Any way, I thought he was hurting my mom so I hid behind the sofa. My dad was in such a rush to get home that when he did he slammed his car door closed by mistake. My mom heard and helped Naraku sneak out the back door. When my dad walked in he heard me crying and found me. When he picked me up my mom ran into the living room and looked like she was doin somethin. My dad got suspisious (sp?) but didnt want to ask my mom. My dad stayed with me all night. He wouldnt leave me alone or let my mom near me to make sure that she wouldnt try to tell me not to tell my dad anything. Then after she gave up and went to bed my dad and i went into my room and he asked me a lot of questions. I had told him everything. The next day he and my mom faught for a long time. And one day while she was at 'work' we left. Well thats my story. Whats yours. And how the hell did you get a boyfriend in Japan from America!" Rin sighed. So many questions and she was still trying to take in all the info she got about Kags. She sighed again and started.

"Okay. First off let me say Thats soo freakin screwed up! And second Im soo sorry!" Rin looked at Kagome sincerely. Kagome nodded and told her to go on. "Ok. Now about my boyfriend, Hes H-O-T-T!" Rin spelled out and both girls squeeled.

"Does he have a brother!" Kagome asked.

"Uh'hem! I didnt interrupt you!" Rin said pointing at Kags.

"Sorry."

"Ok. Well he does have a brother that I havnt met yet. I heard hes hot too. And I met him once when I was at the mall with my mom. We were going to the bank when I saw this sexy guy buying some books. So instead of talking to him I looked at the books he had in his cart and got one for myself. I sat down at a table that I knew he would pass by, it was next to the cashregister, and when he was going to leave he saw a hot and sexy girl, me, reading a book that he liked! He asked me if he could sit with me and we started talking. He told me he was from Japan and was here on a business trip. We got eachothers number and went out twice before he left. He told me whenever I wanted to call him and I could go stay at his place. I called him and told him I was bringing a few friends. And he said it was all good. Now we're goin!"

"So freakin lucky!" Kagome said. "And how did you even end up in America?"

"My mom was cheating on my dad with an American man. He had the money and flew us out here to live with him. Does that cover that?"

"Yep."

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you." The intercom said. Kagome and Rin looked out the window.

"WOW!" They said in unison.

"I havnt been here in so long! The last time I had a good time here was with...Oh my gosh!"

"What!" Rin asked freaking out thinking there was a bug on her.

"I forgot to tell you about my best friends! Sango and Miroku! And umm..." Kagome slowed her words as she thought about her best friend. She had blocked out his face so she wouldnt cry anymore. Memories of them swept through her and she chocked out a small cry.

"Kags. You ok?" Rin asked getting worried.

"Inuyasha." Kagome wispered.

"Whos he?"

"My best friend in the whole world." Rin made a weird face. "Oh. Your my best friend too. But these guys are my best friends from birth! I wonder if they still live here?" Kagome kept thinking while they got off the plain and waited for Kikyou to get off.

(With Kags dad and Kikyous mom.)

Mr.H got home with the new 'Mrs.H' in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and made love. (EEEWWWW!OLD PEOPLE DOIN THE DO!xp) Sometime later (EWW!) Mr.H left Mrs.H in the room while he went to fix dinner. He found the notes that were left from the teens and smirked. He cooked the food and took it upstairs to his new bride.

"Hey!" Cassie said as she woke up from her little nap. "Wow. You made us dinner in bed!" She kissed Mr.H and they dug in. "Thankyou. This was wonderful. Umm where are the girls?" Cassie asked when she finnished eating.

"Oh I almost forgot. Kikyou left you a note. She went with Kagome and Rin to Rins sisters house for the weekend!" Cassie smiled.

"So what do you wanna do!"

Mr.H's face frowned. "I want to go somewhere. A place I want to show you. But Kagome would hate me if I went without her."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to show you where I come from."

"Well. Why dont we take the girls when we come back. If anything, we could just leave a note for them." Mr.H smiled at that thought.

"K. Lets do it." They packed, got their tickets left to the airport, and were now on thier way to his hometown!

END! I hope that was longer. I dont think so though. I hope you get it! He is going to Japan! DUH!lol umm i need sum help. Whats a name that I could use for Kags dad instead of calling him Mr.H all the time? And n-case your wondering, Hojo calls Inu 'mutt' Kouga calls him 'Mutt face' (Kauga will be in later chaps.)Well I hope you liked! PLZ PLZ PLZ review! Oh one more thing! Im gonna put up another story soon. Not yet. Maybe after another chap or two. Its gonna be another Inukag fic and Itll be AU. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I want reviews!PLZ PLZ PLZ! Also If anyone likes DBZ fics or Bul/Vag - Goku/ChiChi fics PLZ R&R my cousins fics! Hers are better than mine so I bet youll like them. She also has one InuKag fic that I named and helped her with. (I only helped w/the title & summery!) Her name is Tascw36 (luv ya babe!lol) And the fighting scene might be in the next chapp for my fic,k! Thanxx and remember...PLZ review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Ok heres the next chap. Hope ya like! Plz Review! umm I have a new story out that I will be updating whenever. This one I keep on a schedule. So PLZ R&R both my fics! (if u read both.) PLZ and Thanxx! Thanxx for all the reviews I was soooo happy with them! Oh and about the oreo thing if anyones wondering...I LOVE oreos! And I had to put them in the story! lol Ok and Tas...Yes I do Kno YOU! lol Review! Tas... you are gonna hate me in this chap. All im sayin is im sorry but it seemed like the right time to use it. uhh umm...i luv you? hehe dont be mad. I dont want any flames! (this chap might be really short! srry if it is!)

NOTICE:FIGHT NEXT CHAP! (Tas will be helping me so hopefully it will be good!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ToT

Chap 10: What are you doing here!

Inuyasha was working really hard to clean up. He had to make his house look good if Sesshy's girlfriend had some friends that were going to be sleeping over. _'They better look good!'_ Inuyasha thought as he cleand his bedroom._ 'If they dont look good or they're not single...oo ima be sooo pissed!'_ Inuyasha finnished up and went on to the next dirty room. He was stuck all alone cleaning his two story house (mansion) that his father left behind. _'Seven bedrooms. Five bathrooms. Seven rooms done, five more to go!'_ Inuyasha kept repeating in his head. After four hours of cleaning inside, Inuyasha moved on to cleaning up outside. Inuyasha wiped off the sweat from his forehead as a friendly and not so friendly guest arrived.

"Hey. Whats up?" They asked in unison.

"Uhh. Nothing." Inuyasha said staring at Sango with wide eyes.

"What!" Sango screamed.

"Uh. Umm. Sango-"

"What!"

"What the hell are you wearing!" Inuyasha asked with a shocked expression on his face. Sango simply growled. Inuyasha, in defense put his hands up and backed up. "I was just wondering. Its not every day Sango and Miroku come to my house together silent and seeing Sango in a skirt and spagettie strp tank!" Inuyasha and Miroku started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!" Sango yelled in Mirokus face. Miroku gulped and ran behind Inuyasha.

"So are you gonna tell me whats goin' on or not?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. Sango again growled.

"Todaywas'd'day!" Sango grumbled.

"Heh?" The two boys said to gether while tilting thier heads to the left.

"TO-DAY-WAS-'D'-DAY!" Sango yelled.

"Whats-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshy who had walked out of the house.

"Nice job so far." Shessy said looking around. "Keep that big mouth of yours shut and keep working! Im going to pick them up right now." With that said Sesshy turned around and walked to the front of the house.

"Whos coming?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sesshys girlfriend, which I didnt even know he had, and some of her friends. They're coming from America and they will be here to take care of my mom."

"What the hell are you talking about! I can take care of you mom!" Sango yelled. Inuyashas mom has been there for Sango forever. And Sango wouldnt let any other person take care of her.

"Yea well...Sesshy planned this all by himself! I dont even know who the hell is coming to stay at my fucking house so dont bitch at me!" Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth. He didnt like the thought of a stranger coming to his house any more.

"Well shes coming with more girls!" Miroku pointed out. "This will be alot of fu-"

"SHUT UP MONK!" Sango screeched while elbowing him in the side.

"Ow!" Miroku said rubbing his hip.

"The girls are a plus, but this is a girl coming to take care of some old lady in her boyfriends house. Shes probubly brining her grandma and great aunt to take care of my mom while she chills with Sesshy?" Inuyasha said finally thinking of what could really happen. "oh. And Sango...whats 'D' day?" Sango sighed.

"'D' day is a day that only girls celebrate. I _am_ a girl so that means 'D' day affected me. And since a lot of girls like a lot of guys, quite a few boys got affected too."

"Ok but that still doesnt tell us what 'D' day means!" Miroku said as Sango punched him in the face and pushed him into the pool.

(At the air port.)

A man was standing at the entrance of the airport holding a sign.

"Hey." Kagome said pocking Rin with her elbo. "Doesnt that guy look gay!" Rin saw who she was talking about and giggled. As the girls walked past the man they took a glance at his sign. Rin and Kagome gasped.

"Excuse me..uh sir. Why do you have my name on you sign?"

"Well if you are Rin, then you should know that Mr.Takahashi is here to pick you and your friends up."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Well if you ladies would come with me I will escort you to him." He said turning around and walking out of the crouded air port.

_'Takahashi. Why does that sound so familiar?'_ Kagome thought as she, too followed out to the car.

"HOLY COW!" Rin screamed when she saw the limo waiting for them. She had never been in one but has always wanted to be in one. And this one was NICE! Right as the girls were about to open the car door to get in, it opend. Out came the hot Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin squeeled and went in to hug him but he just stared. Rin turned around and saw what or better yet who he was staring at. The same person that was staring at him. Kagome. All thoughts of Sesshy liking her and Kags liking him flowed Rins head. Then she got sick of it and cleared her throught.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Before either of them knew it they were in eachothers arms and tears were falling from Kagome.

"What are you doing here!" He asked.

"Huh? Excuse me? You invited us to stay with you!" Kagome said playfully.

"OK!" Rin screamed. "Is there something Im missing here!" Everybody just stared at her. Then Kagome spoke.

"You see Rin, remember how I told you I had a long lost lover here? Well this is him!" She said with a smile. Rins face droped.

"Love?" She asked. Then Sesshomaru and Kagome busted out laughing.

"No Rin! You are my love!" Sesshy said as he went to hug her.

"Then how do you and Kagome know eachother?"

"Kags loves my brother." Sesshy said with a small shrug. Kagome hit him on the arm.

"Kags?" She asked. "And I love your brother? I havnt even seen him in like fifty billion years! How can I love him!" Kagome looked down at the floor. "I bet he does'nt even remember me. I bet he moved on and has a girlfriend. I dont blame him. I would get sick of waiting around for ten years." Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"Come on. Lets go." Every one listend to Sesshomaru and got in the car.

"Oh and Fluffy. This is my new step-sister, Kikyou." They looked at eachother and looked away.

_'Fluffy? I cant believe that after all these years she remembered my most hated nick-name.'_ Sesshy thought. It took about thity minutes to get to the Takahashi mansion. Once there Kagome looked out of the window. Standing there was Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

_'Oh no! I cant get out! What am I thinking!'_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw the look on her face. He put his hand on Kagomes shoulder and said "Dont worry. They all remember and miss you. You'll be fine." Kagome nodded her head and the car stopped in the driveway. Right before Sesshomaru got out he stopped. "Oh and ladies, this is Jakotsu. He will be your personal driver while you are here. Please be nice. I already lost seven drivers thanks to Inuyasha's attitude.'' They all stepped out of the car. Kagome was last. She looked at Sango who looked at her and gasped.

END! No Im just kidding!lol srry seemed like a great time to do that!lol

(with Mr.H)

Mr.H (Yea, ima call him Mike from now on. THANX **'kagome7inuyasha75'**!) Mike and Cassie got off of thier plane.

"Few!" Cassie said wiping her hand accross her forehead. "That was a long ride!"

"Yea It was, but it was worth it. Believe me! Come on. Lets hurry and get a cab." Mike said. "Oh Kagome would just love to be here! This has always been her dream."

"What?" Cassie asked looking around. "To work in a Japaneese airport?"

"No. To come back to Japan. To be here with all her friends. Speaking of which, Im going to give the old Takahashi's a call. See what there up to. Come on lets hurry before all the cabs are gone." They walked together until they got thier bags and got a cab. Mike told the man where to go and they were off once again.

They reached a very nice hotel after a while of searching and got up to thier room. "Now, Cassie, Can you please help me find...a-Ha! Never mind. I found it. You know these books are really rare to find in a hotel. You usually have to ask for one! This place is awsome and-" Mike stoped talking after he saw what was in his room. It was his wife who he was talking to sleeping and snoring. "Never mind. I guess you didnt even here a word I said. Heh. Man I missed it here!'' Mike said now talking to himself. He quit talking and went to bring all the luggage in. He unpacked everything. Even his wifes cloths were put away and then he went to bed.

The next morning Mike went to Dizzy Donuts to order some breakfast. (a/n I made that place up. lol there they serve bagles and donuts and icecream and more stuff! its really cool sinse i made it up! lol) When he walked in a few people from behind the counter stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. They were all elderly people. Then one woman came out from behind the counter. She was very short and had grey hair up in a bun.

"Mike Higurashi?" She asked her voice a little shakey. Mr.H nodded.

"Wow Maggie. I havent seen you in forever." He said as he bent over to hug her. Everyone else who had stopped all claped and yelled 'Welcome back!'. Mr.H used to go in Dizzy Donuts every day and order lunch for Kagome and himself. There was a little boy who was the owners grandson and he would come to give them the straws and napkins. He would always give Kagome the straws with hearts on them and while in school he would fight with Inuyasha for who got to sit next to her at lunch time. "So...where's your grandson? Uhh whats his name again? Sorry, I for got." Maggie chuckled.

"Yes. Well his name is Ryan. Hes now 16, and will be 17 in four months. Now my questions are where the hell have you been and how is your young one?" Mike chuckled this time. "Well I moved to America with Kagome who is now 15, and will be 16 in two months. Shes back at home. I came to visit with my wife."

"Mrs.H?" Maggie asked.

"Nooo. Hehe. Uhh actually we are divorced. I remarried in America and now Kagome has a new step-sister who is older. Her name is Kikyou. The funny thing is, is that Kikyou is half American half Japaneese. Shes a very sweet young woman and is hanging out with Kagome with her and a friend."

"Thats nice. Now that we are all caught up with eachother, what did you come here for?"

"Ah yes. Umm let me get a dozen donuts and two bagles. Please and thank you." Ater Mike got his order of food he left back to the hotel. He walked in and smiled when he heard Cassie singing in the shower. He set up thier breakfast and went to get Cassie. They ate and left to go sight seeing.

First they drove by The old Higurashi shrine. Out side was the old man known to everyone as 'Gramps.' He was sweeping the leaves off of the front steps while mumbling prayers.

"Thats Kagomes grandfather. He owns that shrine. Thats where I lived with Kagome and my x-wife. Then I moved to America, and I met the true woman of my dreams." Cassie leaned over and kissed him.

"Honey, can we go back to the hotel. We need to talk." Mr.H got butterflies in his stomach.

"O-k." They drove back home in thier rental car in silence.

(Back to where I left off.)

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Sango stuttered. "HOLEY SHIT! What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome smiled. She ran up to her long lost friend and grabbed her into a hug. "HEY! Get Off of me!" She yelled. Kagome began to cry and moved on to hug Miroku. She held on to him for a while and he rubbed her back. When she let go of him she went on to Inuyasha. Kagome walked slowly up to him a carefully placed her arms around him.

"Ive missed you so much." She wispered to him with tears falling. Then when she realized that every one was staring at her and Inuyasha, she punched him hard in the arm..

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME! Kagome screamed with more tears falling.

"What the hell wench!" Inuyasha said rubbing his arm. "What was that for!" While the two started an argument, Sesshy introduced Kikyou and Rin to Sango and Miroku. Fifteen minutes passed and Sesshomaru was getting tired of waiting.

"As amusing as this is would you two shut up!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at everyone before they blushed bright red. "Now Kagome, would you please come with me. I have someone I know you would like to see." Kagome nodded and followed him inside the house. They walked in and went down a few halls and they finally reched thier destination.

"Mom." Kagome said as she walked in to see Ms.Takahashi.

END!

**Tascw**: Thank u 4 the review! And yesss i do kno u! Nd what game? Nd I kno! Kinky-ho does need to get her own oreos! Thanxx again!

**Mooglechick**: Thanks for that review! Glad ya like! and good luck with the next chap of Namines suters! I cant wait!

**kagome7inuyasha75**: THANKYOU! I needed a name and you gave me two! lol thanxx!

**Ghettogurl94'Llane2': **Holey cow thats a lond name! lol well thanks sooo much for the review! Nd I think your right. Sesshy and Inu do sound like they're part of the mafia/godfather type of thing! lol Nd dont worry those words shall remain yours!

**Also thanx to everyone who reviewed in other chaps! you are very much appreciated!**

So how was this chap? Was it good? Well naxt chap will have a fight. You know somthing funny that I just noticed...There are a LOTT of guys that like Kagome! Inuyasha, Kouga, Ryan, and ...there will be more...! Thankyou again and PLZ review! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! And thank you Tanisha! luv ya!


	11. SORRY!

Hey every one!! Im really really really sorry that I havnt updated in a really long time. I moved not to long ago and I still don't have internet on my comp. Theres only internet on my moms comp and my dads. And I cant type my fics on their comp because they'll try to read what im typing. And if they read it I wont be aloud to go on a comp ever again! So I promise as soon as I get a chance I will update! Im really truly sorry! I HAVE NOT CANCELED ANY OF MY STORIES!!!! I will be back soon!!! I really don't want to lose any of my readers so PLEASE just wait a little longer!! Im sorry once again and PLEASE do not forget about me!! I will be back!lol


	12. Chapter 12

HEYYY!!! I got to skip school today (Friday) so I thaught I should update. I have been planning to do so for a really long time but i just reasently got internet back in my room. I cant even remember the last time I updated. Hope you like!!! And Im trying to make the chaps longer. I think this ones the longest so far!! Ok well I'll let you get to reading now!!! PLZ R&R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!Hmph!

Chap:11 Oh great! Here we go again!

Mike turned into the parking lot of the hotel. He jogged around the car to open the door for Cassie.

"Thank you." She said stepping out. She walked into the entrance and took a deep breath as she waited for Mike to come. When he reached the elevator, he looked at her and smiled. She wouldn't look at him. She looked like she was thinking and that worried Mike. 'Did I do something wrong?' He thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. Thats it! Im taking her back home!' A ding inturrupted Mikes thoughts. He let her step in and then he went in. The whole ride up they were silent. They got to the top and went into thier room. Cassie sighed and turned to him. "Have a seat." she said pointing to the small brown table. "Cassie Im not sure whats going on here but I think we should go back ho-" Cassie shushed him.

"Yes I think we should go home too. But first I need to tell you something." Cassie looked down. "This morning when you left I was awake. I went down to the drug store and bought a few things. I came home and took some tests." She said not looking at him.

"What kind of tests Cass?" Mike asked looking just as nervous as her.

"I tried all types and they all say the same thing."

"What Cassie? What?" Mr.H was now standing up.

"We're gonna have a baby." She said with tears flowing down her cheecks. Mike looked at her. Then her stomach.

"We're-we're-we're- having a-a-ba-" Mike fell to the floor before he could finnish his sentence.

"Wow Kagome! You look great! You've grown up so much!" Ms.Takahashi said through coughs.

"Yes, thankyou...I think." Kagome looked at Sango who had started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked standing up from her spot on the bed.

"Kagome, Its just that you have grown oh so much in the past 10 billion years!" Sango yelled.

"Yea!? Well, its NOT my fault!" Kagome yelled back. Sango and Kagome started an argument while Sesshomaru and Miroku dragged them out of the room. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha and Kikyou out and only let Rin in. "Mom." Sesshomaru said as he cautiously approached his step-mother.

"This is Rin. She came from America with her friends to help you. Hopfully they can help you get better." Ms.T simply looked at Rin and then looked away. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sesshy asked.

"Why couldn't you just have Sango take care of me or just call Kagome? You know I do not like all these people in my house and yet you choose to disobey me?"

"She is not here only to help with you mom. This is the girl I told you about. My girlfriend." Izoie opened her eyes. She slowly turned her head toward the two people in her room.

"Get her out of my room. Tell Inuyasha to show her where the rooms are, and I need to speak to you. I'm not being rude dear." She said to Rin. Sesshomaru nodded and left the room with Rin.

"Inuyasha. Show them their rooms. Rin's will be the one next to my room." With that said he headed back to his mom's room. Right before he headed back in he saw Rin look to the floor. He felt bad that he let his mother talk to her like that.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked in and shut the door. Ms.T patted the side of the bed next to her. Sesshomaru went to sit.

"So that was the woman you will mate?" She asked with a little hope in her eyes. Sesshomarus brows furrowed.

"I thought you didn't like her?" His mother chuckled.

"No, it wasn't that I didn't like her. I thought you were cheating on the girl from America. I didnt know she was the one you always talked about. You never told me her name."

"Why would you think that I would cheat on a woman I always talk about?" Sesshomaru asked. Once again the ill woman chuckled.

"Because shes far too beautiful for you!" When she said that she began to laugh. Sesshomaru just sighed an aggrivated sigh and left the crazy woman alone. He headed upstairs to get ready for bed when one of the maids stopped him.

"What do you want?" He asked. She didn't look at him, only answered his question. "The four young girls are arguing, sir. What should I do to stop them?" 'Four?' Sesshomaru thought.

"What four girls?"

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, Ms.Rin, and the other woman that arrived today, sir." Sessomaru looked to the top of the stairs and jogged up them. Not even reaching the top he could here them screaming.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING HOUSE! YOU COULD GET OUT!" Sango screamed.

"You guys! Please stop yelling!" Rin yelled after.

"Its NOT like I knew that if I was going to come here I would have to deal with a sarcastic BITCH!" The unknown woman yelled.

"HEY!" Kagome then screamed. "Watch your mouth! You don't know who you're messin' with Kikyou!"

"Yea!? And who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch?!" Sango yelled again.

"YOU! And what-" Too late. Too late for even Sesshomaru, practically fastest man on the earth, who couldn't stop what happend next. Sango brought her fisted arm as far back as she could reach and brought it forward, making contact on Kikyous face. (lol! Srry if you like Kikyou...I HATE her.) Kikyou fell backwards as the door flung open.

"What the hell?!" Sesshomaru yelled when he walked in and saw three girls surrounding another girl who was on the floor bleeding. "Oh."Sesshy simply said. He turned around and was about to leave when he faced the girls again. "And don't get any blood on the carpet. Sango, you know the rules about beating the crap out of people in this house." With that said he turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.

"DAMN!!" All the girls, but Kikyou, said in unison. "You got knocked the **_fuck_** out!" Kagome yelled hi-fiving Sango. The girls laughed and went to go find a pain-filled hanyou.

Inuyasha's room is right next to where the girls were screaming and yelling. He wanted to laugh when he heard Kikyou hit the floor but his ears hurt too much. 'These girls have got to go! Im gonna die!' Inuyasha yelled dramaticaly in his head. Just then the door flung open.

"HI INUYASHA!!!!!" Came three high pitched voices. Inuyasha growled and threw a pillow toward the door.

"Out!" He yelled pointing with one long finger to the door. Everyone just laughed at how immature he always acted. Kagome walked up to one side of the bed and sat next to Inuyasha. 'Gome!' Inuyasha yelled in his head. He missed her touch so much. Now every time she touched him he wanted to throw her against a wall and do... you know what!

"Mmm!" Inuyasha grumbled moving side-to-side to make her get off. He was so temted to do what he wanted.

"So Yasha, how have you been?" Sango looked at Rin who looked at Sango. Sango nudged her head toward the door and they snuck out, leaving the love birds alone in the room. When Inuyasha heard the door close he got up. He looked at the door then at Kagome. He smirked inside screaming 'Thank you Sango!!' He looked back at the door and at Kagome again. Kagome could hardly see him in the dim light. She got up and flicked a switch that brought the light to full power. It was so bright that both of them squinted. Inuyasha threw himself back like a child and put a pillow over his face. 'He's such a drama queen!' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes and turned the light back off.

"Hank whoo." Kagome thinks she heard a 'thank you' but didnt bother asking him what he said.

"Inuyasha. What happend? We used to be best friends, always together. And we...we uh...we-" Inuyasha cut her off as he lifted the pillow off of his head.

"We loved eachother." They both blushed a little. Inuyasha sat upand looked at her. Kagome didn't know what to say so she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her arm. "I dont want you to go." Kagome looked a little shocked.

"And what? You want me to stay here with you?" Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yea. I want you to stay here with me." Kagome arched a brow.

"Really? HOW SWEET!" she teased. InuYasha growled.

"Just lay down damnit." Kagome giggled, nodded, and layed down next to him. 'She smells so good!' Inuyasha thought as he took another sniff of her hair. They were quiet for a moment before Kagome sked the question she had been craving to ask.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had any girlfriends since I left?" Inuyasha stayed quiet. He didn't want her to know how serious he was getting with Kayu. "I won't be mad or anything. I don't blame you if you did. I would have had a boyfriend if I had to wait for you." Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome; a little confused look on his face.

"We had to wait for eachother, and you're tellin' me that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Mhm."

"Oh... Well I've never had a girlfriend either-" Just then the door swung open.

"LIER!! All lies! You've had girlfriends!" Sango screamed sticking her hand up to count her fingers. The whole time Inuyasha was trying to get Sangos attention by swinging his arms in the air and shaking his head. "Did you forget about Kayu, and Mayu, Kairi, Mel, Sally, Jessica, and Courtney, and...and...uh.." Sango began to laugh at what she saw. Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws were rolled down to the floor. Kagome slowly turned her head and faced Inuyasha.

"You were saying!?" She said as she stood up and was about to leave.

"Wha...wha...where are you going?!" During this time Sango snuck out giggling to herself.

"Away from you!"

"You know what?'' Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome down onto the bed and he got on top of her. He made sure both of her hands were in his, and he held them still above her head. "You're so stupid! Your just gonna believe her over me?! What happened to you over these years?!"

"Yea! All those years ago Sango would never lie to me! And you promised you would wait for me! Don't even go there!"

"But I'm tellin' you the truth-" InuYasha gasped and rolled off of her. Kagome was a strong girl, with a strong knee to boot. He was about to reach for her, but when he looked up, she was already out of the room.

"YOU SCREWED UP EVERY THING!!" Inuyasha yelled with his hands in fists. Sango snickered as she entered the room.

"Um, HELLO!! I told you I had a plan!" Inuyasha 'humphed' and threw himself back. He landed with a 'plop' on his bed.

Cassie was sitting on the floor with Mikes head on her lap. She was sliding a damp cloth accross his forehead. Mike moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh... Man I had the weirdest dream ever." Mike said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What was it about?" Cassie asked laughing inside her head.

"Dont laugh, but it was about you telling me that we are going to have a...a baby!'' He said. Cassie couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed out in laughter.

"That wasn't a dream!" She said through laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked chuckling.

"We are having a baby." They both started to laugh ridiculously.

"No Mike." Cassie said after her laughing fit stopped. "We're having a baby." Mike looked down.

"How do you know?" He asked. "I told you already! I took some tests. They all said the same thing." Mike didn't know what to say. He knew he was too old to be having any more kids but he wasn't going to tell Cassie not to have it.

"So what are we going to do?" Cassie looked shock at the question. Mike simply chuckled.

"I didn't mean for the question to sound like that. Imeant how are we going to tell the girls?" Cassie shrugged. A little relief went through her.

"We'll just tell them when we get home."

"Ok. I guess that'll work. So are you hungry?" Cassie made a face. "Well Im going to go get some burgers from Dizzy Donuts. Want anything?" Cassie smiled.

"Yep!''

Kagome was upset that Inuyasha would lie to her like that. Not only that but she felt bad for kneeing him in the gut. Then again, he did deserve it. She was so confused and didnt know if she should talk to him about it or let him come crawling back to her. She liked the second idea a little more. Kagome sat down on the floor next to where Kikyou was and picked up a small peice of paper that was on the floor. She twirled it in her fingers until it looked like the horn of a unicorn. She smiled a half smile when she got an idea. Kagome got on her knees and leaned close to Kikyou. She placed the paper in her ear and spun it to tickle Kikyous inner ear. Kikyou swung her arm liflessly, and Kagome repeated her actions.

Rin, upon hearing Kagomes arrival, walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her room and Kikyou's.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as she knelt down next to Kagome.

"I dunno. I'm just mad so I thought I should pick on Kikyou for a bit, then hit the sack." Kikyou moaned in her sleep and she turned to her other side. Kagome sighed and got up. She didnt want Kikyou to wake up and get caught redhanded.

"When you don't see someone who you used to like for a long time, what do you do?" Kagome asked. Rin stayed quiet.

"Does Inuyasha know you like him?"

"I don't kno-" Kagome looked at Rin. "You think you're so slick! How would you know if I was talking about Inuyasha and I didn't say that I liked him!" Kagome crossed her arms and looked the other way. Rin giggled.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Kagome gave Rin a look.

"Are you serious?! Tell Inuyasha Takahashi that his old crush still likes him?! It's bad enough that he's already cocky. What do you think he'll do if he found out? He'll just be a bigger jerk than he already is!" Rin was quiet again.

"Well what did he do to make you so mad? I mean, just now you came in slamming the door. What happend?" This time Kagome was quiet.

"He lied to me. He told me he never dated anyone then Sango comes in and starts naming all these girls and I was so mad that I kneed him in the gut."

Kagome and Rin laughed. Rin gave Kagome a hug and told her not to worry about it that Sesshy told her that he only had one girlfriend. And she cheated on him.

"Ouch thats gotta suck!" Kagome said.

"Yea well I bet you're thinking that he deserved it. Right?'' Kagome pointed to herself.

"Who me? Why would I think that?'' Kagome smiled and gave Rin an angelic look.

"So are you going to talk to him? Or give him the cold shoulder 'till he begs for you to talk to him?"

"I don't know. I mean, if he thinks that I'm mad at him, maybe he'll back off of me."_ 'But do I really want him to back off?' _Kagome shook the thought out of her head.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Mmm-mm. Lets go to bed, k. I'm tired." Rin nodded and went off to her room. "Nite."

After Inuyasha heard everyone go to bed he headed off for his brothers room for advice. Inuyasha tapped a long finger nail on the door.

"Go. Away." Sesshomaru said.Inuyasha walked in anyway and sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed.

"So." Inuyasha started.

"..."

"So."

"Inuyasha, say something other than 'so' or get the hell out."

"Ummmm..."

"Don't start with me. You can get out right now."

"Fine! I need your help. I dont want Go- I mean Kagome to think I've had all these girl friends and stuff. I want her to be able to trust me so that I can get...uh...a uh...second chance with her." For Inuyasha this was the hardest thing he ever had to do. When Sesshomaru didn't answer he got nervous. Soon after Inuyasha wished that Sesshomaru stayed quiet, for he busted out laughing.

"Oh! Shut the hell up! I dont know why I even came to you in the first place ya ass hole!" Sesshomaru made a serious face and looked at Inuyasha. Then he began to laugh again.

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed out of the room.

END!!

(Inuyasha acts like such a big baby!!)

okay so after being away for SOOOOOOO long do you think that was a good chap?? well i had a lot of help from tas36. (luv ya .) Well Im hoping i get lots of reviews (or at least a few) because i wasnt planning on updating. i wanted to dis continue because I think my story sux and i have no idea where this story (or the other one) is gonna go. So if anybody has any ideas PLEASE help me out. thanxx.

**Phoenix Feather Queen: **I hope this is more and I dont think this was too soon!lol SRRY!!!!

**Tearless Soul: **I was hoping that punch would be unexpected! Thanx for the review!

**MOOGLECHICK!!!!!!!:**First let me say...HOLLY CRAP UR ACTUALLY READING MY FIC!!!lol and its about damn time! (i'll read urs soon)lol well i cant wait till you read the rest of the fic! (let me kno how im doing,k.)

**Kagome7inuyasha75:** I love when i look at my reviews and i see your name!lol And why wouldnt I use the name you gave me?? (I think you were the only one who gave me sum names!) Thanxx for the review and im happy that you like my fic!!

**Y.A.R:** This is as close to updating soon as I could get. Sorry!!! Glad your still loven the story!!!!

And I think that was all the reviews...no wait! one more!

**TAS36:** Bet you thought I forgot about you, huh? Well i owe you the BIGGEST thanxx...you pretty much wrote the chap for me! With the ideas and corrections... you make me feel useless!!!lol THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! and make sure you cum ova soon to help with the next chap!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wooow I couldnt even remember how to upload the chap!! . Its been looooooooong!!  
Im Kinda back... still no internet for me, but it should be comming soon. For now Im using my moms laptop. Im running low on ideas, but im still writing and w.e. This could explain my decrease in my good grades! D Well heres a chap, I hope you like and imma try to update a chap for my other fic. R&R!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own Inuyasha :(

Chapter 13: Seduction

Inuyahsa stormed off to his room. 'Thats the last freakin time I turn to Fluffy for help!' Inuyahsa sat on his bed with his arms and legs crossed. 'How am I gonna talk to her!?' He sighed in aggrivation and threw himself back onto his bed. Trying to get help was becomming difficult for Inuyasha. He knew asking Miroku would only earn him some dirty ideas, and Sango would tell him to be strait forward, and he didnt think he had it in him. That night he tossed and turned. As he finally drifted to sleep, a light shown in his eyes. 'Morning? ugh!' Inuyasha couldnt get Kagome off his mind.  
Damnit! I guess i gotta do this my own way. Inuyahsa sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do!?" He growled in frustration.

"What are you going to do about what?" A voice asked from behind him. Inuyahsa looked shocked. Behind him were four beautiful, half naked girls.

"Uhh... Uhm...N-nothin..." He stammered, unable to keep his eyes off Kagome in her bikini. He then did the only thing he could think of. Like a child he put his pillow and blanket over his head. The girls ran in and jumped on his bed. Sango opend his curtains all the way, Rin pulled the pillow off his head and Kikyou snatched the blanket off of him. Kagome on the other hand crawled onto his bed and sat on his thighs. She pushed up his shirt and gave him a seductive look.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!?" Inuyahsa stuttered. Rin took the shirt from Kagomes hands and pulled it off Inuyasha completely. Kagome ran her hands smoothly up and down Inuyashas perfectly toned abs, letting her fingers run gently over every crease.

"wh-wha-what a-are you doing?" Inuyahsa stuttered again. Kagome leaned up to his ear and shushed him. She placed her finger on his lips. She pushed herself more back and began to pull down his pants.

"Uh-Uhm a-are y-y-you ok-kay?" He tried to ask. Kagome sat up. Than all the girls busted out in a fit of laughter. They got up and walked back to his door.

"Well we're goin' swimmin' if you wanna join." Rin offered. "Hey do you guys think I should wake Sesshy up the same way?" The girls laughed and encouraged her to go do it. They all walked out leaving Inuyahsa shocked and a little dissapointed. He growled and began to put his clothes back on. He headed down stairs to go eat.  
As he entered the kitchen he groweld again. The girls were giggling and tried to hide their snickers. Kagome looked quiet pleased. Inuyahsa shot her a dirty look when an odd color on Kikyous skin caught his eye.

"Nice work, Sango." He commented getting a better look at the sweeling bruise on Kikyous face. Just then Rin walked into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.  
Sesshomaru walked out from behind her with a scowel on his. He was in swimtrunks, a towel around his neck, and suntan lotion on his face.

"Oh would you quit pouting?!" Rin playfully punched his arm. "You're supposed to be spending time with me, remember?"

"Fine. But if I have to go, Inuyasha must come aswell."  
Before Inuyasha could object, Sesshomaru grabbed him, and dragged him out to the pool.  
The girls squeeled with excitment as they followed behind the pouting hanyou.  
Sesshomaru threw him in, then began to chase the girls and throw them in as well. They all played happily and Inuyasha eventually loosend up and had fun too. He grabbed kagomes ankles from under the water and pulled her under. She screamed and splashed, as she tried to go back up. When she saw it was Inuyasha, she playfully hit him and wiggled out of his grasp. He wouldnt release her though. As they came up out of the water, Rin and Sesshy had taken their place on a tanning bed and were happily chatting away. Sango was on the edge of the pool on her cell phone.

"Miroku, c'mon, if you come I bet you'll be suprised at what you'll find in the back yard." She tried convincing him. Sango closed her phone with an accomplished look on her face. "He'll be here in 10 minutes." She announced. Inuyahsa just laughed.

"Just to let you know, the idiot cant swim."  
Sango and Kagome laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mike walked into his hotel suite and called for his wife.

"Cassie, Im back. Got some great food! I used to eat from this place all the time!" Cassie walks into the kitchen and pokes around at what he brought back. She settles down with a plate of food and begins to eat.

"So whats on the schedule for today?" She asks.

"Well, like I said before, Kagome had some friends that lived here. I wanted to see if they're still around. Let them know she'll be back soon for a visit. I would like them to meet you as well. Show them how great Kagomes like and my own have turned around for the better. Im sure Izayoi, her friends mother, would love to meet you."

"Ok. Sounds great." Cassie smiles, then finnishes her meal.

Mike and Cassie pull up to the Takahashi mansion after Mike looked up the directions. They got out of the car and could hear screaming comming fromt he back yard. The splashes and laughing assured them that a pool party was taking place.

"Wow, this house is beautiful!" Cassie gawked

"Back when I lived here it was Izayoi, her husband, and her two sons. When MrTakahashi passed away, Izayoi was devistated, her step son, Sesshomaru, quickly stepped in and took care of his family.Hes but 20 years of age and one of the most well respected men here. Well thats what I was told when I was getting our food." Kassie was quite impressed. There werent many responsible young people back in America.

"What happend to her other son?" She asked.

Mike sighed.

"Maggie told me her grandson goes to school with him. Hes quite the trouble maker. I guess its a good thing I got Kagome out of here when I did. I dont need her getting into trouble like him. Cassie was quiet for a moment. Letting all that sink in. Shes seen Kagome when she was with Rin. She was different then when she was with her father. Happier.

"What if the only reason hes getting into trouble was because you took Kagome away? When friends lose someone close they change. Behave differently. Its like their way of staying sane, or keep from breaking down."

Mike shook his head.

"Nah, that kid had trouble written all over his face since he was little. This isnt a shocker to me. And I know he had a thing for Kagome. I saw the smile that he had whenever she hugged him. I didnt need my baby girl growing up too fast because of him. I know she hates me for taking her away from them. She was so depressed until she met Rin. She'll thank me when shes older and understands what I did."

Cassie stayed quiet so Mike knocked on the huge door. There was a small shoffle behind the door, then it opend. A small woman with gray hair pulled into a bun stood before Mike and Cassie.

"Yes, Takahashi residance. May I help you?"

"Hi. Uhm, is Izayoi home?"  
The woman was taken back by his question. Everyone who knew the Takahashis knew Izayois condition.

"Perheps Sesshomaru?"  
The woman nodded her head and signaled for them to enter the house.

"Please wait here as I get the Master." The woman said.

Mike and Cassie looked around the sitting room. There were large paintings hung on the walls and antique vases with exotic flowers spread around the room. Everything was different to Mike. He couldnt believe at how much the home had changed, yet something about it had stayed the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin left Sesshomarus side from the tanning bed and walked onto the house for a drink. She heard voices comming fromt he sitting room and peeked her head in to see who was there. She gasped and backed up.

'Oh st! We're so busted!! How'd they find out?! Wtf are we going to do!?'  
Just then Kikyou walked down stairs wearing a light pink cotten robe over her bikini. Her black eye was well hidden beneath a thick layer of make up.

"Yo! Your moms here!" Rin half whispered, helf yelled. Kikyou dropped her cell phone and almost choked.

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh! Sh! Look!" They both looked around the wall.

"St! Sesshomaru doesnt know we're here without our parents knowing!"  
Kikyou looked more pale then usual. The girls took off running back to the porch. They cut off the maid Kyede, who was walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Kags!" Rin yelled, "Your dad and Cassie's here!!" Kagome looked up at her horrified. Then she sighed and placed her hand over her chest.

"Gezz Rin! Dont scare me like that! I thought you were serious for a second!"

"I AM!"

"SHE IS!"

Rin and Kikyou screamed at the same time.

"So thats who's here." Sesshomaru said standing up and stretching. "Kyede was just telling me we had company. This is great! A family reunion! I'll go get him!"

"NO!" Kagome, Rin and Kikyou yelled at the same time.  
Sesshomaru was taken by suprise. He blinked at them in confusion.

"Care to explain?" Sesshomaru asked when no one said anything.  
Rin pushed Kagome towards Sesshy.

"Uhm..."

Kagome looked down.

"You see... Sesshomaru... Uhm... My dad doesnt exactly know we're... here..."  
She looked ashamed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well you see... to my dad, me and Kikyou are staying with Rin... at her sisters house... in America... My dad will kill me if he knows I'm here! Please Sesshomaru! You cant let them know we're here!"  
Sesshomaru was speechless.

"Please! You dont know what I've been through to come back here! I needed to come back but my dad wouldnt let me! When Rin told me she was comming I had to come with her. I needed to find you guys."

Sesshomaru stared at her still. Not blinking.

"Hey! They cant know Im here either!" Kikyou screeched. "My mom would kill me too!"  
Sesshomaru let out an aggrivated sigh. Inuyasha who was still in the water gave Sango a high 5. They didnt think Kagome had it in her to 'run away'.  
Sesshomaru walked toward the house rubbing his temples. "This cannot be happening" he muttered to himself. He stopped before he entered the house. Looked back and said, "Hide." Then went in.

Everyone looked at eachother in silence for a good 10 seconds. Then jumped out of the pool and ran to the fire escape that lead to Inuyashas bedroom.  
Everyone got dressed as quickly and quietly as they could. Then climbed out the way they came in. Outside, they ran into a man standing on the driveway. Kikyou screamed, thinking it was Mike and Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. The man in shorts and a T' shirt turned around. Everyone sighed in unison. It was only Miroku.

"Sup guys. Whats going on?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, who screamed like a girl. "Aaaah! RAPE!" and they all jumped into the limo escaping the house successfully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mike Higurashi!" Sesshomaru said, walking into the sitting room with his hand stretched out. "It's great to see you. And who might this be?" He asked as Mike and Cassie stood.

"This is my wife, Cassie." Mike said. "Cassie, this is Sesshomaru, the eldest son I told you about."

"Hi, Pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful home!" Cassie said shaking Sesshomarus hand.

"Thank you. Nice too meet you too. So... What brings you here after all these years? Wheres Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Shes home, in America. We're on our honey moon." Mike smiles at his wife and kisses her hand.

"Oh..." Sesshy goes quiet. "So uh... wanna see Mother? Shes not well, but she wont let anyone but Sango near her."

"Is she alright? Of course. Where is she?" Mike turns his head. No sign of her anywhere.

"Uh... Come with me. I'll have to see if she will be ok with letting you in... She doent do to well with strangers..." He looks at Cassie then leads them up the stairs. When they get to a large door Sesshy tells them to wait as he enters the room and closes the door behind himself. There are wispers and then Sesshomaru comes back out.

"You both can come in." Sesshomaru holds the door open as the couple enters. There isnt much in the room. A bed. Dresser with a T.V. Larg wondow that over looks the garden. Beside the bed, machines.

"Those are keeping her alive..." Sesshomaru says when he notices Mike and Cassie looking at them. Mike approaches the bed alone.

"Hello Izoie. Its Mike... Kagomes dad. Its been a whi-" Mike gets cut off by a pillow smaking the side of his head. "What the!?"

Izoie opens her eyes and gives Mike a dirty look. "Dont come in here with all that "Hey how are you!" Wheres my Kagome!? I cant believe you come here without her! And did you forget how to use a phone? EVER HEARD OF KEEPING IN TOUCH!?" Mrs. T began to cough.

Mike reached for her to help her sit up.

"Dont touch me." Izoie put on a pouting face and looked at Cassie. "Oh how nice. You leave Gome and bring an American girl!" She rolls her eyes. "Who are you?"

Cassie, taken back at her "rude welcome" studders.

"Ugh. She cant even talk right. Whats gotten into you Michael? Did you trip and hit your head or something? Maybe the American air has finally gotten to that big head of yours. You should bring Kagome home before shes affected too much! Poor girl must be going crazy over there with those dumb a-"

"IM ON MY HOMEY MOON!" Mike blurts out. "I couldnt bring Kagome, Im on my honey moon." He sighs and sits on the chair by Izoies bed.

"Well you should have said that! I still think you shoulda brought Kagome."

"Well Im Cassie Roberts. Im a doctor in America. I have a daughter Kagomes age named Kikyou and Im very pleased to meet you. Also I can speak I just wasnt sure what to say..." Izoie stared at her.

"I didnt want to know your whole lifes story. Sesshomaru, tell Inuyasha to bring me some of those candies I like when he comes home." Izoie closes her eyes then opens one. "it was nice to see you agian Mike. But next time. Come with Kagome if you know whats good for you cough cough"

Mike smiles and leaves with a speechless Cassie.

"Nice, Mother. I see where Sangos been getting her fiestyness!" She smiles content with her behavior and tries to fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha and the gang get to a parkinglot and Inuyasha smirks.

"Where did you take us?" Kagome asks trying to peek through the tinted limo windows.

"A place. C'mon, Get out. Time to have fun!"

Everyone gets excited and hyped up.

"Are we at a club?!" Kikyou asks. Pushing her way out of the limo. Her face drops like a sad puppy. "Chuck E Cheese? What are we doing here?"

Everyone else is at the door jumping up and down.

"I havent been here in forever!!" Kagome screems.

"Me too!!" Rin squeels. "Too bad Sesshy couldnt come!"

Sango pushes Inuyasha out of the way and opens the door. "We've missed you Gome. Lets go have some fun!"

Everyone runs in and starts playing. Employees give them dirty looks.

"Great. More animals we have to clean up after!" One says. Miroku smiles at him.

"Oh, 'clean up'? We'll give you something to 'clean up'!" Miroku runs to the slushy machine and puts some in a large cup.

"Hey you better pay for that!" The employee yells.

"Ooooh Sango dear!!" Miroku yells. As Sango turns the corner to get to Miroku he dumps the slush on her head.

"GAH! THATS COLD!!" Kagome laughs and gets some of her own. Shes looking for Inuyasha when he squirts ketchup all over her face.

Kikyou outside hears all the screaming and runs in. She stepps on red slushy and slides into Rin. Rin falls on Kikyou and they fly into the Salad counter.  
Lettuce and tomatoes and onions fly over and land everywhere. Kikyou screams and bangs her fist on the counter, causing the dressings to fall. The lids pop off hitting her and Rin on the head then ranch, italian and who knows what else pours on. Everyone laughs and Kikyou just screams again. Sango grabs an apple from the fruit table and shoves it in Kikyous mouth.

The gang takes off runing to the slides with a trail of children amused and hyper following their lead. Desperate parents scream and yell for their children to come back but there was no way they were going to listen. For a good 2 and a half hours the gang destroy Chuck E Cheese even more. As they gather their things Inuyasha hands the manager a wad of cash. This should take care of any damages. Everyone walks out latched on eachother looking like they're drunk and get into the waiting limo.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Kagome yells and throws herself onto Sangos lap. "I wish I could stay here forever. America sucks."

"Im with ya on that one Kagome!" Rin says sighing and leaning her back on the pouting Kikyou. She looked worse then any of them. They over powered her and made her do things they were too lazy to do. They also double teamed her and threw leftover food at her.

Inuyasha smiled at Miroku. They pushed Sango back and Miroku layed on her chest and Inushasha layed on her legs. Kagome still on her lap put her legs over inuyahsa. Soon they all fell asleep exhausted from the days fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sooo... What do you think? Good? Need more work? Let me know. I'll try to update again soon!! Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, or both!!


End file.
